Through Lily's eyes
by NoddyF
Summary: This is Lily's story and how she goes through Hogwarts as the daughter of the great Harry Potter. How will she cope casting her own shadow? A few surprises lie ahead of her as her journey begins.
1. New Baby

**Please bear with me this is my first fanfic. Any reviews are more than welcome**

Chapter 1 – New Baby

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny shouted as she went through the house to the bedroom to find him asleep. 'Great asleep, I should have known.'

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny jumped onto the bed and started shaking him awake.

"What? What happened?" Harry jumped as he heard his name being called and then being shaken awake. He looked at Ginny, she was cross he could see it in her eyes. 'What did I do?' was all he could think of.

Ginny sat on the bed absolutely seething, "Two children aren't good enough for you? You had to go get another one? Huh?" Ginny waited for him to catch on, which he didn't.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry now absolutely confused.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU…! Ginny never got any further Harry jumped up and grabbed her in a back breaking hug. Ginny laughed.

"You what?" Harry asked with a sly glint in his eyes.

"I don't know; I lost my train of thought." Ginny said with happiness written all over her face.

"When did you find out?" Harry asked

"This morning, I started with the morning sickness I should recognise morning sickness, I had it with James and Albus but not so violent before…" Ginny was stopped in the middle of her rant with Harry's lips against hers.

"You talk too much." Harry said laughing

"Then maybe I should carry on if I'm going to be stopped like that." Ginny giggled.

Just then James called from his room,"Mommy!" and shortly after Albus' cry of "Daddy!" could be heard. Harry and Ginny brought their boys into the kitchen and Harry started breakfast.

"Oh before I forget, Kingsley asked if I would consider a promotion." Harry didn't elaborate

"What does he want to promote you to?" Ginny looked up from playing with her boys.

"Head of Auror department." He stated waiting for a reaction which came almost instantly.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful, when do you start?" She asked as she stood up and gave her husband a kiss that sent James and Albus into giggles.

"As soon as I accept the promotion. What are you two laughing at?" Harry asked his sons

"You and Mommy." Said James sending them into another fit of giggles.

"You know what Mrs Potter?" Said Harry

"What Mr Potter?"

"I think I'm going to like having another baby in the house." Harry said happily

"Me to." Said Ginny


	2. Eight and half months later

Chapter 2 – Eight and a half moths later

"HARRY WAKE UP!" Ginny shook him awake

"What?" He said sleepily

"The baby." Ginny breathed through a contraction.

"Right." He jumped out of bed. "Hermione She's going into labour!" He shouted down the stairs to his Wife's Mid-wife.

Hermione was almost jumping for joy when she got to the room. "Okay Ginny just as we practiced" she said and then turned to Harry "What are you waiting for? Go wake Ron up so he can keep you company." She smiled and said "Don't worry Harry she'll be fine."

Harry got downstairs and first checked on the boys and Rose, Ron's daughter who was the same age as Albus before he went to go wake Ron.

"Ron wake up! Ginny is in labour!" Harry picked up a pillow and thumped his best friend and brother-in-law on the head.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron said after his rude awakening he looked at the clock and exclaimed "Bloody hell, its 3:45 in the morning couldn't you wake me up later?" Ron flopped back onto the bed trying to get back to sleep again that's when he had another thump on the head came from Harry. "Alright I'm awake! What's wrong?"

"Ginny is in labour!" Harry couldn't help but smile.

He knew Ginny was happy with what ever the baby turned out to be but Harry really wanted a baby girl, he never told anybody before but he wanted her to look like Ginny.

"Blimey Harry, why didn't you wake me sooner?" Ron asked Harry

"I tried." Harry simply answered

Hours seemed to pass and the occasional scream sent Harry into worries. Ron looked at Harry and said "She's alright, Hermione is with her." That seemed to settle Harry but not much. "Harry you've done this twice before."

"Harry!" Hermione's voice came after what seemed hours

Harry bolted up the stairs before Ron stood from his chair.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to your new baby girl." Hermione placed her in his arms and his head soared, he had his baby girl in his hands and he slowly walked to Ginny and sat beside her.

"She looks like you." Harry said. Just then Hermione walked in with James and Albus to show them their new baby sister. Hermione left the room.

"Can we keep her Mommy?" James asked after careful examination of his sister.

"Yes I think we can." Ginny said smiling at her sons.

"Name?" Albus asked in his two year old voice

Ginny looked at Harry before answering her youngest son. "Lily Luna Potter." She said.

Harry could feel tears in his eyes as she named their daughter. His head soared again. His baby girl was named after his mother; there could not have been a happier farther anywhere in the world.

Hermione re-entered the room with Ron behind her, he had a smile on his face to match Harry's, "Congratulations mate." Ron said as he took Lily from Harry. "What did you name her?" Was his next question as he went to congratulate his sister.

"Lily Luna Potter." Harry answered with pride in his voice

Hermione smiled as she heard the name "That is a wonderful name." She took Lily from Ron, she and Ginny cooed over the small child now asleep in Hermione's arms.

"Do you think I may be allowed to hold my daughter?" Came Ginny's tired voice.

"Of course you may and I think that Ron and I should go home and settle Rose down. Congratulations again." With that Ron and Hermione left the five potters to go home.

"Well you two, what do you think?" Harry asked the boys about their new sister

"I like her." Said James and Albus nodding vigorously next to him

"Like mommy." Said Albus observing his sister.

"Yes just like Mommy." Said Harry smiling at his wife, sons and his little girl.


	3. The first month

Chapter 3 – The first month

The Potter household was anything but quiet during the first month of Lily's birth. Which was no wonder with two very young but very energetic boys and now one month old Lily who was determined to get her parents undivided attention which did not go down well with James and Albus who also wanted their parents undivided attention. It was often seen as soon as the children were down for the night except for Lily who still fed on demand, Harry and Ginny went straight to bed twice they woke up still in there day clothes because they had been to tired to change.

The Boys awoke before the girls did on Valentines Day and all three sat at the kitchen table making cards for Ginny and Lily. As soon as they were done they woke Ginny up with lots of hugs and wet kisses from her sons and eventually from her husband which she received quite passionately awarding them with laughs from the boys.

"Thank you, the cards are lovely." Ginny said and giving hugs and kisses to each of her 'men'.

"I think there is another lovely lady awake now." Harry said with a smile when he heard her soft cry, he stood and he went to go get his daughter from her room and brought her to their room and gave her, her card but being only one month old she was more interested in eating the card than reading it which earned her a funny look from her brothers as if to say, 'We spent all that time, for what?'

Harry seeing the look on his sons faces said quickly, "Why don't we go for ice-cream from the parlour down the road?" He suggested "After breakfast." He added seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"YAY!" The boys shouted together and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Are you coming, Gin?" Harry asked

"In a minute, I just want to feed Lily quickly." Ginny answered

"Alright, see you down stairs." Harry said as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "And you young lady, be good to your Mommy." He said and kissed her on the forehead earning him a smile.

When he got down stairs the scene before him knocked him backwards, James and Albus were sitting on the floor in what looked like cereal and milk splashing around naked having somewhere along the way departed with their clothes and diapers. After the shock wore off he asked the boys what they were doing they simply said;

"Swimming daddy." James answered

"Swim." Albus repeated after James not quite getting the words out.

"And who do you suppose is going to clean up?" He asked the boys as he kneeled in front of them.

"You." Said Albus smiling his green eyes sparkling

At this Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny asked entering the kitchen with Lily.

"Swim." Said Albus again

Ginny was battling to keep a straight face as she tried to reprimand her sons.

"Who is going to clean this up?" She asked

"Daddy." Both boys said and James pointing at his father.

Ginny and Harry went into fits of laughter and Lily also started giggling softly. "Well Mr Potter you have your orders, start cleaning while I start cooking." Ginny said still giggling as she placed Lily in her high chair.

"Yes ma'am." And with a wave of his wand, the mess was gone. He went to go help Ginny with breakfast. "I think we need to find a new place for the cereal." Said Harry laughing.

"I think that is a very good idea before we get an indoor pool in our kitchen." Ginny said giggling.

"That'll be a first in Godric's Hollow, I can see the headline in the _Prophet _now; 'Potters get Swimming pool in kitchen." Harry said laughing.


	4. Daddy's girl

Chapter 4 – Daddy's girl

"Mommy!" Lily cried as she heard her brothers stomping up and down the hall way.

"What's wrong Lily?" Ginny asked when she entered her daughter's room.

"They woke me up, Mommy, James and Al, they woke me up!" Lily cried into her mothers shoulder.

"They're just having fun, but I suppose that it is time for them to start getting ready for school." Ginny said to Lily who was now sitting in her lap.

"When can I go, Mommy?" Lily asked

"Next year, my sweetheart, next year you can go to school and be with your brothers." Ginny said as she stood up and went to stop James and Al from stomping.

Lily got out of bed and went to go find her father which she found still asleep in bed, deciding on a plan of action, Lily slowly crept into the room and to the foot of the bed, quietly climbed onto the bed, and made her way towards her father ready to pounce on him, but before she could do anything her father grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Daddy, that's cheating!" Lily said through her laughs.

"Is it now, I thought that pouncing on me while I was asleep is cheating." He said

"But you wasn't asleep, Daddy, You cheating." Lily corrected

"Well I suppose your right that is cheating, but I quite like the ending part, when I start tickling you." And with that he started tickling her again.

"Daddy stop, my tummy hurts." Lily managed to get through her laughs.

Harry stopped so she could get her breath, He watched her calm down her laughing and he smiled to himself at the thought of his daughters laugh.

"So, Miss Potter, what shall we do today?" Harry asked

"We have to go with Mommy and James and Al to go see Al's teacher and his school." Lily informed her father.

"Then I suppose we better hop to it." Said Harry as he started getting out of bed

"Daddy, are we going to see Rose as well?" Lily asked

"Yes, we will see her but not for long." Harry answered

"Okay, I can't wait to see her again." Lily said excitedly

"Neither can I, it's been to long." Harry said but he sounded far away.

"Are we going to see Hugo to?" Lily asked

"As far as I know were going to see all your cousins today." Harry pointed

"Yeah! Can we go see them one day when they don't have to go to school?" Lily asked hopefully

"I don't see a problem with it now you better go get ready before your mother finds you still in your pyjamas." Harry looked her over and smiled

"Yes, daddy." Lily bounced off the bed and scampered off to get ready.

Harry smiled as he watched the door his daughter just went through.


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 5 – Hogwarts

Lily was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express by herself, since her brothers had let her fend for her self as they hurried if to go find their friends.

Lily was just about to get her trunk down and fish around for something to do when she heard the door sliding open she turned and saw a boy with very blond hair and a pointed chin. When he spoke his voice was smooth and confident as if he owned the train.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, the youngest of the Potter clan, How exiting." He said.

"Well you know who I am but I haven't the slightest idea who you are, so you obviously aren't important." She sneered back

"Ouch, kitty's got claws." He mocked her

"What can I say, I'm talented." She said

"Well then." He said changing his tone to sound friendly. "I would not like to find out what the rest of your talents consist of, so I won't tick you off anymore. May I join you?" He asked politely

"Sure, there's plenty of room." Lily said trying not to sound as confused as she was.

"Thanks, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Lily Potter." She said letting go of the hand shake.

"Where are your brothers? Aren't they supposed to be taking care of you?" He said looking towards the door, expecting them to walk through at any moment.

"Please, my brothers take care of me? There's a laugh." She responded coolly

Scorpius said nothing he just sat looking at Lily, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with her without offending her.

"What house are you in?" She suddenly asked saving him for the moment.

"Slytherin, Third year." He replied proudly. "What house do you want to be in?" He asked

"I don't know, my whole family is in Gryffindor, but then I'll have to do what everybody expects of me, and they expect me to follow in my brother's footsteps, I want to be me, not what everybody expects of me." She sighed as she finished her rant.

"So any house will do except Gryffindor?" He asked summarising her statement.

"Yup." She responded

He leaned forward motioning her to do the same, which she did.

"You know, the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration as well?" He whispered, smiling.

"Yes that I did know. My dad mentioned it to all of us at one stage of our lives." She whispered back and straightening out.

"Well then you shouldn't have to worry." He said smiling

"No offence, Scorpius but why are you talking to me, not that I don't appreciate the company, but haven't you got friends waiting for you elsewhere?" Lily asked

"Well now that you mention it I do have to be somewhere, but I suppose that can wait a while longer." He said

"That didn't answer my question." Lily said folding her arms.

"I just have an appointment with an empty compartment and some boring reading to do." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a miniature Trunk, placing it on the floor and with a wave of his wand it was back to normal size.

"Cool." She breathed

Scorpius smiled at her. "You'll learn it to don't worry

The rest of the trip was spent chatting and snacking when the trolley came around.

It started getting dark outside so they changed into their robes and started collecting their possessions around the compartment.

The train shuddered to a halt, and Lily and Scorpius got their trunks and headed for the door. Once on the platform, Lily heard the familiar voice Hagrid, calling.

"Firs' years this way."

"I'll see you around, Lily." Scorpius said waving goodbye

"Bye." She called back

The boat ride across the river was eventful when Hugo being the know-it-all in the family fell over board trying to see the giant squid. They reached the castle and met Professor Longbottom at the top of the stairs. Lily had to stifle giggles when she saw him; she thought he looked odd as a teacher.

"Good evening first years. Welcome to Hogwarts, I trust you will have a great experience while you are here. In a moment you will enter the great hall and be sorted into your house, there is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin. You will be awarded house points for any triumphs and any breaking of rules you will loose points. Follow me." He finished his speech as the doors to the great hall opened

Lily felt her brother's eyes on her, she searched for them eventually she found them at the top of the table waving at her, and she smiled back at them, saying a silent prayer that she would be in a different house.

Professor Longbottom placed an old hat on a chair and stood back waiting for something. She turned her head to look down the Slytherin table, she saw Scorpius smiling at her, and she smiled back at him. He mouthed 'good luck' at her she nodded and turned back to the front of the hall just as the first name was called.

"Astrid Creevey." A tiny girl walked up to the front she sat on the stool as the hat was being placed on her head. It took a little long in Lily's opinion and then it shouted "Huffelpuff!" She hopped off the chair and went over to the applauding Huffelpuffs.

The sorting took a long time to get to the P's but that was the problem when your surname was Potter.

Finally she heard her name.

"Lily Potter." Lily walked on shaky legs and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head and it slipped over her eyes.

"Well, we have the youngest of the Potter's now, you could be great in any house, but you want to prove yourself, you have great ambition to become great. So the best place to put you would be. "Slytherin!"

Lily sat shocked for a while before she got off the stool and went to the applauding house whose faces matched hers, shocked.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table to see her brother's reaction, they were staring at her with shock and confusion plastered on their faces, and she smiled at them weakly.

The sorting carried on until Hugo was the last person in front. To nobodies surprise he was placed in Ravenclaw with Rose.

Professor McGonagall stood up and said "Let the feast begin." And with that food of every kind appeared in front of them.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her saying "Congratulations looks like you got your wish." Scorpius said pushing another fellow slytherin so he could sit.

"Yeah, I did." She smiled as it sunk in, she wouldn't have to be in her brothers shadows ever again.

"Welcome to Slytherin." He said holding up his glass, she lifted hers and taped his glass, she could feel her brother's eyes boring into her but she found she could care less what they thought.

"I don't think your brothers are quite happy though." He said

"And you know what?" She asked. He shook his head and she said. "I don't care."


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but unfortunately that belongs to J. K. Rowling. If you have heard of these characters then they don't belong to me if you haven't, well then they're mine. ******

Chapter 6 – Surprise!

Lily woke up earlier than normal the next day, she wanted to send a letter to her parents before, James and Albus could.

After a shower she ran to the owlery to send her letter, then ran back to the great hall just as James walked in, she stood looking at him not really sure how to start. They both started and loosing the train of thought when they saw the other starting to speak.

"So…?" James began.

"So. Um. How are you this morning?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" James was being awkwardly polite.

"I'm fine." Lily said and turned from him towards the slytherin table.

"Lily?" James said as she turned from him.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I don't care which house your in, you're still my little sister."

"Maybe that's the reason why I'm happy to be away from you, so that I can be my own person not just, yours and Albus' little sister, I want to be me, James." Lily said fiercely.

"That's not what I meant, Silly Lily." He said smiling slightly at her.

"Silly Lily? That's the best you can come up with?" Lily shook her head. "I'm a bit grown up now don't you think?"

"Lily, I don't care, how old you are. You will always be Silly Lily to me regardless of your house and age." James was now on the defensive.

"James just stop, please." Lily said turning away.

James said nothing he just walked down the Gryffindor table towards Albus.

Lily went over to her table and sat down with her back turned to the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at what she had done, but then she found that the feeling never lasted very long, she had only spoken the truth, even if it was a little bit harsh.

"Good morning." Scorpius said sitting next to her.

"Morning." She replied a half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked dishing up some eggs into, his plate.

"James." She said as if tit explained it all.

"What did he do?" He asked peering over his shoulder to the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing really. I'm just being silly I guess, but why can't he just leave me alone?" She asked throwing down her fork and pushing away her food.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's headed this way."

"What?" She said turning to see James as well as Albus headed towards her. "Great." She mumbled.

"Lily! Our favorite sister." Albus said happily.

"I'm your only sister, moron." She rolled her eyes.

"True, there is that small point." Albus said smiling down at her.

"Can I help you or did you just want to waste your time walking down here?" Lily asked.

"No, we just came to wish you good luck on your first day." Albus smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, we best be off. See you at lunch then." They waved and left her sitting there speechless.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Scorpius said after a while

"Yeah, not to bad I guess." She shrugged.

Just then Professor Bulstrode came down the table handing out Schedules. She got to Lily and stopped. "Miss Potter, welcome to Slytherin." She handed Lily her schedule.

"Thanks." She said softly taking her schedule.

She looked down her schedule and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked

"Nothing, just double herbology." She replied

"Something wrong with the class?" Scorpius asked puzzled

"No, it's just the teacher is an old family friend, Neville Longbottom. Joy."

"Oh. I see. You won't be able to let your Slytherin side take over," he said smiling.

"Not helping," she said.

He said nothing just finished his breakfast. "I'll see you at lunch." He said then got up and left.

Lily finished off and left for her first lesson of the day.

Herbology wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. She quite enjoyed herself. Lunch was a quiet affair as she ate rather quickly after not eating properly this morning, she went off to potions followed by charms and transfiguration.

She sat with Scorpius at dinner talking about the days lessons when she got the shock of her life when none other than her Uncle Charlie walked in and to an even greater surprise he sat down at the teachers table at the front of the hall.

"Excuse me a sec, Scorpius." She got up and walked over to the teachers table towards her uncle.

"Uncle Charlie, what are you doing here?" Lily asked

"I'm teaching here, 'Care of magical creatures'," he answered smiling

"Since when?" Lily squealed

"Since this morning, arrived here late last night."

"Do my brothers know?" Lily whispered. He shook his head.

"Cool." She said and turned around and looked down the Gryffindor table, she spotted James and Albus deep in conversation. "James, Al!" She called, their heads spun to look at her who waved them over to her. They got up and walked over and as they spotted Charlie their faces split into equal smiles.

"Uncle Charlie." They said once they got to him.

"Why are you here?" James asked

"I'm teaching 'Care of magical creatures'." He said proudly

"Cool!" they said in unison.

"You three better get going, it's getting late, and I'll see you in the morning." He winked at them.

They said goodbye and left the great hall. She caught up to Scorpius who was waiting for her.

"Who was that?" He asked her

"My uncle, he's teaching 'Care of magical creatures'." She explained

Scorpius just nodded and led the way back to the common room. They started on the little bit of homework assigned to them and said good night as they finished up for the night.

Lily got to her bed and quickly changed and fell onto it just barely covering herself before falling asleep after a long day.


	7. Head lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing him.**

Chapter 7 – Headlines

Next day at breakfast Lily was talking to Scorpius when the owl post arrived, she looked up to see Apollo, her dad's owl, gliding towards her. He landed in front of her and she recognized the untidy scrawl that her father dared called hand writing. She untied the letter and then addressed the owl;

"Thanks Apollo, go up to the owlery, I'm going to need you later." He gave her a peck and flew off to the owlery.

She opened the letter which said;

_Our dear Lily_

_Wow you're making waves already. I have a desk full of letters expressing shock and concern (Your brothers included) that my baby girl has been sorted into Slytherin._

_This is just to let you know, it doesn't matter to mom and I. It was your choice, and you'll make me proud wherever you are._

_We'll see you on the first quidditch match of the season._

_Love you more each day_

_Dad_

She put down the letters and turned slowly towards her brothers sending death glares in their direction.

"Letter; from home?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah, my dad." She said handing over the letter so Scorpius could read it. When he was finished he said "Well that's not to bad, you should read mine." He handed over his letter. At a quick glance she saw it was very formal.

_Scorpius_

_I was amused to read in the Daily prophet about the Potter girl being sorted into Slytherin._

Lily handed back the letter not being able to read further than the first sentence.

"How did the _prophet _hear about this?" she asked Scorpius

"That Skeeter woman has a niece in Ravenclaw, so my best guess would be through her." He answered

"So now I'm the latest entertainment?"

"You're a Potter. Some of us will always walk in the shadow of our father's."

"Not if I can help it. I think I'm going to speak to Rose and Hugo about this little issue." She stood and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, to where her cousins were sitting.

"Rose, Hugo, I have an issue." She stated firmly

"Don't worry Lily; your cousins have your back."

"How do you know about it?" Lily asked

"Not very difficult when you're on the front page." Rose said and handed her yesterday's _prophet_, and on the front page was a picture of Lily with the sorting hat on her head under the headline _Youngest Potter to rival house._

"Oh, I'm going to kill." Lily exclaimed

"Lily we told you we have it sorted." Hugo pointed

"Thanks, you guys. I owe you one." Lily said walking away to her table to get her things and go to class.


	8. Flying lessons

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Poter.**

Chapter 8 – Flying lessons

Slytherin and Ravenclaw had flying lessons together, which Lily was looking forward to considering she had been flying longer than she could walk.

When she arrived on the courtyard she waved at Hugo and smirked at him, which he returned knowing full well that this was going to be an interesting lesson.

Professor Wood approached them with a clipboard in his hand; he stepped in front of them and started with the attendance. He stopped when he got to Lily's name; he looked up at Lily and smiled warmly.

"Potter, Lily. I assume you know how to fly, knowing your father." Professor Wood said

"Yes sir." Lily responded

Professor Wood carried on with the list until Hugo's name was the last to be called.

"Weasley, Hugo?"

"Yes sir." He said

"Ronald Weasely's son?"

"Yes sir." He said nodding

"This should be interesting. A Potter and a Weasley in one class." Professor Wood nodded and turned from the class and instructed them to follow.

"Line up behind the brooms laid out. Good. Now step up to the left side of the broom, put your right hand over to the broom and say firmly; up."

The word was scarcely out her mouth when the broom was in her hand, she smiled and looked over at Hugo and saw that he had his firmly in his hand. She smiled at him which he returned. This had been happening since the two had first flown against each other they loved competing against each other it made home games so much fun.

"Very good, now, mount your brooms. Excellent, when I blow my whistle you are going to kick-off softly, hover and touch back down. Potter, Weasley, please keep your feet firmly on the ground."

The two cousins looked at each other in dismay. After 20 minutes when the other students had the basics done, Professor Wood smiled at the two of them and said; "Would you like to show your class mates how it's done?"

Lily looked over to Hugo and said; "It's on." Hugo smiled and nodded.

While Hugo and Lily were flying around and basically showing off Professor Wood called up to them; "Weasley, Potter get the snitch." And he let go of the bright golden ball.

The game was on. Lily and Hugo were on a full out race to catch the snitch. She closed in on it and reached out and as she closed her hand around the tiny fluttering ball, she felt Hugo's hand close over hers.

They landed and Lily handed back the snitch, Professor Wood smiled and muttered; "This is going to make quidditch interesting."


	9. Bordom

Chapter 9 – Boredom

_Quidditch team try-outs_

_Friday afternoon_

Lily stood gazing at the notice in the common room Thursday afternoon. She had been staring at the notice for about twenty minutes when she heard Scorpius come up next to her.

"Are you thinking of trying out?" He asked. She just nodded her head. "You know first years never make the team?" he asked, she turned to him.

"There's an exception to every rule." She stated confidently; she walked away towards the sofa and flopped down into it.

With her homework complete she found herself utterly bored, she sat looking around the room trying to find something to do when an idea came to her;

"Scorpius, how do you feel about being a little adventurous?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" he said matching her glint.

"Well, I was wondering if the Basilisk's skeleton is still in the Chamber of secrets."

"That's just a myth." Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"No it's not." Lily said smiling and standing up. "I grew up with stories of how Dad saved Mom there."

"Seriously?"

"It's not a common story but it did happen." Lily nodded.

"Do you know how to get in?" he asked.

"Well the entrance is in the girls' bathroom on the second floor; you know the one with Moaning Myrtle."

"I can't go in there, it's a girls' bathroom." Scorpius was shocked at the very idea.

"You're a Slytherin aren't you? Since when do you accommodate rules?" Lily pointed out.

"But… but… It's a girls bathroom." He stammered

"So? Nobody's going to find out." Lily went over to the entrance to the common room. "Are you coming or not?" she asked when Scorpius did not follow.

"Alright, I'm coming. You are one scary little witch." He said coming up next to her.

She smiled and opened the door, looked around and motioned for him to follow. They hurried to the second floor bathroom. When they were inside Scorpius asked the obvious question;

"So, Where to now?"

"I have no idea?" Lily replied

"I thought you said it was here." Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Obviously we have to look for it, if it was a plain sight it wouldn't be a secret." She stated.

They spent the majority of the night looking for it, and just as Lily was about to give up, Scorpius called;

"Lily, come check this out."

She walked to him by the basins; he was bended over one examining it intently.

"You called?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, check on the tap." He said motioning towards the basin.

Lily bent over it and on the side of it was a tiny scratching of a snake. Lily smiled; "I think we've found it."

"Right how do we open it?" Scorpius asked another obvious question that Lily had no idea how to answer, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. Just then somebody spoke and they both jumped out of their skins;

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The ghost of a girl glided towards them, Lily knew who this was, moaning Myrtle.

"Why not?" Lily asked

"Well last I heard it had collapsed when that girl was taken down." Myrtle explained.

"Actually, the tunnel was large enough that people could get through how else would the stories have come about?" Lily asked.

"Fine then, open it if you can, don't say I never warned you." Myrtle said and zoomed down her toilet again.

Lily shook her head and turned back to the tap. "If I remember correctly, Dad told it to open." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the tap and said "_Alohomora_" Nothing happened.

She looked at Scorpius, "Now what?" she asked.

"I have no idea." He said repeating her words.

They left the bathroom and went back to the common room. They were walking down the corridor when suddenly;

"Miss. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Crap." squeaked Lily, she turned slowly to face her uncle Charlie. "Yes, sir?" Lily said putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, it's not going to work." He scolded her.

"Please, don't tell Mom and Dad." Lily pleaded.

"Alright then you're going to serve detention with me on Monday night." He said. "You too, Mr. Malfoy." He said.

"Yes, sir." They said together.

"Off you go, quickly, no detours." He said dismissing them.

"Yes, Professor Weasley." They said and hurried off.

When the common room door closed behind them Scorpius said;

"We got off light."

"Being the oldest niece that plays quidditch has its perks." She smiled him.


	10. Tryouts

Chapter 10 – Try-outs

Lily stood on the pitch, waiting for try-outs to start. She stood at the back of the gathered crowd, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

The team captain came up to them with the sign up sheet in his hand and motioned for them to gather around him.

"Welcome, I am Alexander Flint, second generation quidditch captain." He introduced himself proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes and made the quick assessment of him being an absolute tool. Then he started speaking again;

"Only two of us have returned which are myself as chaser and our keeper Malfoy. Everything else is up for grabs."

Lily watched as the chaser and beater try-outs proceeded while she waited with a borrowed school broom, for the seeker try-outs to begin.

"Seekers!"

Lily stepped forward with the older and much bigger candidates, Flint looked at her with an amused expression; "Potter, you're only first year."

"Well spotted." She replied.

"You sure about this Potter?" Flint asked.

"Do you think I would be here if I wasn't?" Lily shot back.

Flint shook his head and then spotted her broom; "You planning on doing your try-out on that old thing?"

"Well considering I'm not allowed my own broom, I'll just have to make do with what I got." Lily said shrugging.

"Alright, if you wish. Seekers mount your brooms first one to catch the snitch gets the position." Flint gave the signal and they were off. They flew for about five minutes before they heard; "I'm releasing the snitch."

Lily followed the snitch with her eyes not showing anybody else that she had already spotted it. She was also keeping an eye on the other seekers, but most never had a cooking clue on where the snitch was. When she started getting bored, she raced to the snitch. Another seeker had also spotted the snitch and the race was on.

Lily had about a brooms length between her and her opponent. They flew closely for about ten minutes before Lily put full speed on the broom and grabbed the snitch an arms length ahead of her nearest competition.

"Potter, get back down here. Malfoy, lend Potter your broom, I want to see what she can do." Flint ordered.

Lily mounted Scorpius' broom, and kicked off. "Here comes the snitch." Flint called.

Lily flew after it and caught it in a matter of seconds. She landed in front of Flint and Scorpius. She just smiled as she handed back the broom. Scorpius smiled back and winked at her.

"Well I think we've found our seeker." Flint said to the crowd.

"Well done." Scorpius whispered into her ear.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"Potter, you and I need to go see McGonagall." Flint said to Lily and led her away.

"I'll see you in the common room." Scorpius said to her.

"Yeah, see you later." Lily said over her shoulder.

Flint led her to a stone gargoyle, he spoke to the gargoyle; "We need to see Professor McGonagall if she is available." Lily watched in shock as the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a staircase revolving slowly. "Come on Potter." Flint addressed her.

The ride up was uneventful but when she got to the top a feel of dizziness engulfed her, she lost her balance but recovered quickly, not wanting to make a fool of herself in front of Flint.

Flint knocked on the door and they heard McGonagall, permitting them inside.

"Mr. Flint, what can I help you with?"

"I find myself with a bit of a problem professor. You see Lily here has just made the house team, but she's a first year and not allowed a broom." Flint explained.

McGonagall's eyes shot to Lily, who had been trying very hard to hide behind Flint. She smiled at the headmistress.

"Well if this isn't de javu, I don't know what is." McGonagall said sounding breathless.

"Please Professor, we need permission for her to have her own broom." Flint pleaded.

"Alright, she can have her own broom."

"Thank you professor." Lily squealed.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Potter."

Lily turned to leave but a painting caught her attention. There on the wall was a man with startling blue eyes and a very long silver beard. Lily knew this wizard obviously, having heard stories about him, her entire life. This man was Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Potter, can I help you with anything else?" McGonagall asked.

"No Professor." She said and left the room.

"Well Potter, welcome to the Slytherin house team." Flint said once they were in the common room.

"Thanks Flint." She said to him.

Lily's face split into an evil smile as she thought about her brother Albus and the old man in the heads office. Lily had her revenge, she laughed to herself as she pictured her brother with a long silver beard.

"I certainly hope that smile does not involve me." Scorpius said grinning at her.

"No, it involves my brother, Albus." She answered. Scorpius said nothing and dismissed it. "What shall we do to celebrate you getting onto the house team?"

Lily smiled as she thought of all the different things she could do. She was becoming her own person. And that was just how she wanted it.


	11. Halloween

**I decided I'll be nice. You will see Chapter 8 - 11 is up. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.? Therefore I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 11 – Halloween

Halloween was by far the most interesting thing that had happened since Lily made the house team. The news had flown across the school by morning, and Lily found herself being the subject of many gawks and stares, at first it took her by surprise then by lunch time it was getting a bit much.

The best reaction had come from her brothers, that morning at breakfast;

"Silly Lily, you've been holding out on your brothers." James said plonking down next to her.

Lily smiled, deciding to play a little but with them and said; "Honestly James I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, because word around the school says that our baby sister has made the Slytherin house team." Albus said sitting next to her.

"Oh, really? But first years never make the house teams." She said carrying on.

James looked uncertainly at his sister, a little confused. Lily smiled and burst out laughing. "Of course I made the house team; you know how good I am, well try me on a Phoenix."

"A Phoenix, a real Phoenix?" Albus asked awestruck.

"Yeah I lent Scorpius'" Lily said pointing at him.

"Nice." Albus said.

"Anyway, yes I made the house team, I'm going to play seeker." Lily said.

That Saturday was the best.

Lily hurried down to the great hall on Halloween morning. She sat down next to Scorpius and smiled at him.

"You're happy this morning." Scorpius said sleepily.

"It's Halloween, my favorite." Lily said.

"Oh ok." Scorpius said unenthusiastically.

"What were you doing last night that got you this tired?" Lily asked.

"You'll see, or rather hear about it in a couple of seconds." Scorpius said to her and looked towards the door to the great hall. Just then Alberta Skeeter walked through and her hair went a horrid puce colour. She never noticed until she had sat down at the Ravenclaw table and Rose, who was looking a little tired herself, handed her a mirror, she let off a high pitched shriek that made Lily cringe at the sound, she ran out the hall sobbing. The great hall rang with laughter.

Lily sent thumbs up to Rose, who returned it with a wink. Then she turned towards Scorpius, who was smiling broadly.

"You helped her?" Lily asked and Scorpius nodded. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome. That was one complicated charm, took us half the night to finish it." He answered.

"No wonder you guys look swamped. It's a good thing it's Saturday you and Rose look ready to fall asleep on your feet." Lily said.

"Yeah, once I'm finished I'm going back to bed." He said, letting off a huge yawn.

"Good you look as though you need it." Lily said. "Don't forget about tonight's practice." Lily reminded him as he got up and headed for bed.

"Okay. See you later." He said walking away. She saw Rose also get up and head out the hall, Lily was sure that rose was following Scorpius' example and going to bed.

Lily spent the rest of the day in the library looking at spells to open the chamber of secrets, it had become an obsession with her. She had taken a bit of a teasing from Scorpius who had said; that she was becoming almost unbearable Ravenclaw. Lily let it slide, because she knew he was trying to make her smile.


	12. Going home for Christmas

**Disclaimer: If I were a famous author I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**A/N: Things are going to slow down a little while I write exams. Will update as soon as I can.**

Chapter 12 – Going home for Christmas

"Christmas!" Lily shouted when she saw Scorpius at the breakfast table. Scorpius jumped, and spilt his pumpkin juice. "Oops, sorry." Lily quickly helping him clean up.

"It's cool. What's so spectacular about Christmas?" Scorpius asked.

"It's Christmas, Scorpius. It's all spectacular." Lily replied.

"Not for me." Scorpius said half heartedly.

Lily was speechless, she stared at Scorpius shocked. Who in their right mind thought Christmas wasn't spectacular?

Lily had an idea. She whipped out a quill and parchment and started writing furiously.

_Dad_

_Is it okay if I invite a friend for the Christmas mask? I promise it's only one friend._

_Let me know soon please._

_Love you_

_Lily_

"What are you writing?" Scorpius asked

"You'll see." Lily replied. As if by some unknown god was on her side the morning post arrived and she saw Apollo gliding towards her, Lily smiled at him.

"Hey buddy, you got a letter for me?" Lily asked and the owl hooted in confirmation.

Lily took the letter and replaced it with her request. "That's Apollo. Make sure Dad answers this." Lily said to the owl. He pecked her finger and flew off.

"You know what, Lily?" Scorpius asked as she was opening her letter.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You are about the only person I know that talks to an owl." He said.

"You should see the rest of our family, they can have full on conversations with the owls." Lily said shaking her head. She began to read.

_Dearest Lily_

_I can't wait for you to come home, the house is to quiet without you here. Mom wants to know what colour do you want your dress this year. We miss something terrible._

_Love you more each day_

_Dad_

Lily answered the letter and waited for Apollo to arrive with the evening post. Lily hurried off to class and barely paid attention to what was being said by her professors.

Apollo arrived as expected. Lily hurriedly opened the letter;

_Lily_

_It's not a problem if you invite a friend. There is an enclosed invitation for your friend._

_Dad_

Lily smiled and pulled out the invitation. It was beautiful, she saw her mothers personal touch on the invitation.

_You are hereby invited to_

_The Potters Christmas mask_

_On the_

_24 December 2020_

_At_

_19:00_

_Please send your reply as soon as possible as numbers must be finalized_

_Hoping you will attend_

_Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Potter_

Lily handed the invitation to Scorpius; "What's this?" He asked taking it from her.

"Read it." She commanded. He read the letter through twice before looking at her again.

"Wow. The Potter Christmas mask. And I got an invitation." Scorpius gushed.

"So are you going to come?" Lily asked

"Um, can I ask my father first?" He asked looking uncertainly at Lily.

"Of course you can." Lily said, looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"Awesome, I'll let you know." Scorpius said smiling.

Lily and Scorpius finished up and went to the common room to finish their packing. Tomorrow they were going home. Lily battled to fall asleep that night, she was exited to see her family again.


	13. The Potter Christmas mask

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; although I really wish he did but sadly he does not. ******

Chapter 13 – The Potter Christmas mask

_Lily_

_Please tell your parents I will be attending the mask this year. My father was quite keen on it actually. So I'll see you on the 24__th__._

_Scorpius_

Lily smiled at the response letter she held in her hand. "Dad!" My friend said he'll be here for the mask!" Lily shouted down the stairs.

"Alright, at least he gave us more than a week, unlike some of the invited guests that still haven't replied." He called back to her.

X---X

Lily was visibly bouncing by the 24th. She was very excited this year; it wasn't only her first year she could attend and not be baby-sat but it was the first one she was allowed a friend.

By six thirty she was openly pacing by the front door. She was still in her day clothes, with her hair done and make-up finished she just had to put on her dress.

"Lily, you're going to walk a hole into the carpet if you don't stop pacing." Said her father coming down the stairs already in his dress robes with his hair sticking up as usual. "Don't let your mother see you still in day clothes, she'll flip out and put you in it by force, so my suggestion would be to go up stairs and go put on your dress." He said smiling down at her.

"But Dad he could be here any second." Lily said looking up with pleading eyes at her father.

"Up stairs, go change." He said firmly.

"Fine I'm going." Lily said dejectedly.

Lily slipped the silver dress over her head and then got tangled by the complicated back straps, she did the only thing that made sense to her at that point in time, and she called for back-up;

"Mom!"

"Yes Lily?"

"I'm stuck." Lily said

"Then we'll just have to 'unstuck' you then." Said her mother as she entered the room.

"That would be great, at this point in time." She mumbled. Ginny got Lily's dress on eventually.

"There, that's much better." Ginny said smiling at her daughter. "Oh Lily when did you grow up?"

"Mom please, no crying." Lily said quickly

"Alright, alright, no tears."

"Thanks Mom." Lily said giving her mother a hug.

They both jumped when they heard the front door bell chime. They hurried down stairs to see the first of the guests arrive, Lily scanned the room for Scorpius, and he wasn't there yet. Lily sighed in relief.

The guests were escorted into the ball room, and Lily then was introduced to people faster than she could learn their names. She was rescued by her James in his all black dress robes and matching mask.

"Silly Lily, when did you become a girl?" He asked and Lily just rolled her eyes. Just then Scorpius walked into the house in black robes and a silver mask in his hand. Lily's face broke into a smile when she saw him.

"You made it!" She said coming up to him.

"I said I would." He replied.

"Come you must meet all the people and forget their names as soon as you her them." Lily said dragging him into the ball room.

"Lily, you look beautiful tonight. I'm glad I went for the silver mask." He said holding up the mask in his hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself. You clean up nicely." She smiled.

Lily led him to her parents who were talking to none other than the minister for magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Scorpius stopped her for a second before taking a deep breath and nodding for her to carry on.

"Mom, Dad, Minster, This is Scorpius Malfoy my friend from school." Lily introduced them.

Harry looked a little shocked at the news that his daughter had befriended the son Draco Malfoy, gut he recovered quickly;

"Good to meet you Scorpius." He said and held out his hand which Scorpius shook.

"Like wise, sir." Scorpius said a little breathless.

"Come Scorpius, Rose is here to; we can go talk to her." Lily said new pulling him away from her parents.

"Rosie! You came this year." Lily said happily.

"Yeah, I did." She replied.

Lily, Rose and Scorpius and later Hugo were talking together at the side of the dance floor when they heard, Harry begin his speech.

"Well, Christmas is here again and I find myself with only a few things to say, having forgotten my speech, again" He said looking around as people laughed quietly "Anyway, Ginny and myself wish you to have fun tonight and please feel free to dance, eat and socialize, after all it is a party." He finished his speech and gave the signal to the orchestra to start playing.

Lily watched as her parents opened the dancing. She turned to Rose again and started talking again, after a while Scorpius spoke;

"So what's there to do around here?" he asked Lily and Rose.

"Well there's dancing, eating or we could sneak up stairs and make our own party." Lily said.

"And the party down here?" Scorpius asked.

"Well the parents never expect us to stay down here very long anyway, as long as we make an appearance once in a while, we can basically do what we like." Rose answered.

"I'll go call James and Everybody else we can take the up stairs study. Dad and I cleared it today." Lily said to Rose.

"Okay." Rose said nodding to Lily. "Come Scorpius, we'll show you how we do Christmas masks."

A short while later they were all gathered in the study. James stood up and started the impersonations of the different guests down stairs which had them all rolling with laughter.

Later they went on to truth or dare after explaining it to Scorpius.

"Lily. Truth or dare?" James asked. Lily swallowed before answering.

"Dare." James smiled.

"I dare you to go down stairs and charm the baubles on the tree to look like Kreacher."

"Are you insane? Mom will kill me!" Lily said exasperated.

"You chose dare, Silly Lily. It's either that or tell Kingsley your darkest secret." James said smirking.

"I'm going to kill you James. What's the spell?" Lily asked, James gave it to her and she did it rather well and without any body noticing her either. When she was done she ran up stairs.

"Rose. Truth or Dare?" She asked breathlessly.

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on at this point in time?"

Rose went pale. "Laurence McMillan." She said

"No freaking way!" James said.

"Shut up, James" Rose said.

"Scorpius. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Sissy." Hugo said

"I've learnt not to chose dare with the Potters and Weasely's, I choose truth."

"Alright then, what made you want to come tonight?"

"Well there are a few reasons why I came. First was because the Potter Christmas Mask is a very prestigious gathering and then because my best friend invited me" He said the last part looking at Lily. Lily smiled at him broadly when he answered.

The rest of the evening past with laughs and eventually Scorpius had to leave. Lily walked with him to the door.

"Thank you for inviting me." Scorpius said once they were at the door.

"Thanks for coming." Lily said back they smiled at each other. "So I'm your best friend then?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Good because you are my best friend." Lily stated.

"Bye Lily I'll see you on the train. But I'll owl you before then." Scorpius said and left, when his father walked up the drive.

"Evening, Mr. Malfoy." Lily said waving.

He said nothing, he just nodded. Scorpius held his fathers arm and with an audible pop they were gone.

Lily walked back up stairs, and entered the study again.

"Hey, guess who I am. _Well there are a few reasons why I came. First was because the Potter Christmas Mask is a very prestigious gathering and then because my best friend invited me". _James said grinning widely at Lily.Lily threw a heavy book at James which a ducked just in time.

"Shut up, James." Lily said.

They all broke out into laughs again and when they finally got tired they all got blankets and duvets and fell asleep in the study after changing into night wear.


	14. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he just visits once in a while.**

Chapter 14 – Christmas

Everybody woke up late on Christmas morning, having been up until the late hours in the evening. But everybody jumped awake when James and Albus were the first to wake up aqnd going round the house shouting;

"It's Christmas! Wake up everybody!"

With everybody awake, a flurry of activity began as races for showers and baths began. Lily was one of the lucky few who got into the bathroom before James. It didn't take to long when the house consisted of 4 bathrooms, James was the last to get down stairs having spent a solid hour in the bathroom, doing who knows what, and Lily was sure she did not want to find out.

"Finally, can we go now?" Hugo said pleading with Harry.

"Okay, we're taking the floo, so at least we'll be warm." Harry said leading them to the fire place.

"I want to go first." Lily said jumping up and down.

"Okay, remember speak very clearly." Her father warned her.

"Okay." She took her floo powder and then stated "The burrow." And she spun away.

"Grandma, we're here." Lily said stepping out of the fire place.

Molly Weasley came around the corner beaming from ear to ear. "Lily welcome. Come give your Grandma a hug before your brothers arrive. Lily ran into her arms.

They heard the fire place roar which signaled the arrival of James.

"Speak of the devil, and you get a cheap imitation." Lily said.

James said nothing, he just looked at his Grandma and smiled. "Hey grandma, I missed you." He said steeping towards her and being grabbed into a hug.

Their Grandma was in full mother hen mode as more of the family arrived, and they started arriving faster now as they apperated and flooed in from all over the world.

As soon as everyone was there, presents were handed out. Lily noticed her pile was smaller than everybody elses, and she felt her face fall.

"And lastly, Lily you will notice that your pile is extreamly small." Her father said with a smile tugging on his lips. Lily nodded. "Well that's because the family heard you were put onto the house team, and they decided to get you this." He carried on, and handed over a parcel that was wrapped rather peculiar. Lily discovered why when all the paper was off and there was a black carry bag with a golden Phoenix on the flap. Lily unzipped the bag and gasped. There laying in the bag, was her very own phoenix broomstick.

"Wow, a phoenix, and actual phoenix." Lily said breathlessly. "Thank you." She squealed.

"Not fair. How come we don't get phoenix broomsticks?" James asked loudly.

"Because you will remember that we got you the Nimbus millenniums when you made the team." Harry said.

"Oh." Was all James said.

The rest of Christmas was spent looking at other people's presents and Lily going outside to try out her broom, she came in quickly because of the weather.

Later that evening an owl arrived at the burrow. It landed and hopped to Lily. Lily frowned as he took the parcel from the owl.

"Who's it from?" Albus asked her looking up from the game of chess he was playing with uncle Ron.

"I don't know." Lily said and opened the note that came with it. When she opened the envelope a loud bang came from it and Lily dropped the letter as it started playing Christmas carols and letting off minature fire works. When it finshed Lily started breathing again.

"Who the blazers would send me something like that?" Lily asked.

"Read the note." Rose said exitedly.

Lily picked up the letter and pulled out the note.

_Dear Lily_

_I just wanted to make sure your Christmas was unique and that you will know that your best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, thought of you today._

_See you soon_

_Scorpius_

"So who's it from?" Rose asked.

"It's from Scorpius." She replied.

"That's so cool, I wonder how he did that." Uncle George said looking at the letter in Lily's hand.

"I'll ask him for you Uncle George." Lily said. She picked up the parcel and tore off the paper to reveal a small velvet covered box, when she opened it she gasped. In the box was a thin silver chain with a small dragon pendent hanging from it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She gushed and turned it around so the whole room could see it.

"That is really beautiful." Her mother said as she saw the necklace.

"I didn't get him anything I completely forgot." Lily said now feeling absolutely lousy.

"We can go pick up something for him, tomorrow and then you can send it to him." Her dad suggested.

"Thanks daddy." Lily said giving her father a hug.

The nest day Lily and her father went to Diagon ally to find something for Scorpius.

"So what do you want to get him?" Harry asked Lily.

"I have no idea." She said.

"We'll find something."

"I hope so."

They spent the whole day looking for a gift for Scorpius. When finally they were sitting at a table at the ally café. Lily got an idea, they were sitting across from eylops.

"Dad I think I have an idea." Lily said as she saw a handsom eagle owl in the shop window. "Can I get him an owl?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." Harry replied.

She ran over to the shop and rang the bell for service. An older woman walked out of the back. "What can I do for you?" She asked

"I was wondering how much that eagle owl costs." Lily said pointing to the owl.

"She'll be 25 galleons and 7 sickles."

"I'll take her." Lily said.

The woman went and got the owl from the shop window. Lily paid for it and she left.

"That is a beautiful owl." Said Harry when Lily came back.

"Yeah, she is."

That went back to the house just in time for dinner. After dinner Lily sent a note to Scorpius telling him that the owl belonged to him and it was his present.

"You belong to Scorpius Malfoy now. He'll take care of you." Lily said to the owl. She nipped Lily's finger in understanding. "Off you go." She said and lifted the owl to the window and she took off.

Lily smiled as she closed the window and got ready for bed. Lily smiled as she put on the necklace pendant and climbed into bed. This Christmas was a very good one.


	15. Birthday

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. Keep reviewing it keeps me inspired. :)**

**Disclaimer: Give credit where credit is due. J. K. Rowling is an awesome writer.**

Chapter 15 – Birthday

Lily was sitting with Hugo and Rose on the Hogwarts express going back to school after Christmas. The door to the compartment open and in the doorway stood Scorpius.

"Finally. You took your time didn't you?" Lily said.

"Yeah, I was just talking to a few people." He said not meeting Lily's eyes as he sat down.

"Okay. So how was the rest of your holidays?" Lily said changing the subject.

"It was alright, as far as Malfoy Christmases go." Scorpius said shrugging.

"Sounds exciting." Said Hugo with sarcastic excitement.

"Yeah is was." Said Scorpius.

The rest of the ride was fun as they all caught up with Scorpius left on Christmas eve. Lily got really exited when she was talking about her phoenix.

"That's awesome Lily now you don't have to lend mine for games." Scorpius said grinning.

"At least I'll live on my own broom, which I wasn't to sure of on the schools broom." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we like having you around in one piece." Hugo said.

The conversation then took them to quidditch, which lasted them all the way to the school.

The feast that Friday was delicious as all Hogwarts feasts were. After the feast Lily and Scorpius went up to the common room, where they took over the sofa by the fire place and the common room came around to birthdays, how that happened none of them knew.

"So when is your birthday?" Scorpius asked.

"In four days time. The 14th of January." Lily replied. "When's yours?"

"August 20th" Scorpius replied.

Lily and Scorpius carried on talking until they were both fighting losing battles with their eyelids. Lily got up and stretched.

"I'll see you in the morning Scorpius." Lily mumbled.

"Night." He mumbled back.

January 14th dawned and brought with it Lily's birthday. She sat up in bed and at the foot of her bed she saw a small pile of presents waiting for her. She gathered them up and ripped the paper off them, she received; books from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy, a copy of _quidditch through the ages_ from Uncle Ron, clothes from various other family members, a pair of beautiful ear rings from her mother and an old piece of parchment from her father.

Lily looked at the old parchment in utter confusion. The note from her father said;

_Lily_

_When you find out how to use this, a world of information opens up to you. It will help you with your wondering around after hours._

_Happy birthday_

_Dad_

That was less than helpful in Lily's opinion. She unfolded the parchment and looked at it from every angle. Giving up, she put the parchment on her night stand and went to get ready for the day.

When she got down stairs Scorpius was waiting for her.

"Happy birthday." He said and gave her, her present. She ripped off the paper a book fell out her face sank at the thought of another book.

"Um, thanks." She said. Scorpius laughed.

"It's a diary, with a charm on that will only open for you." He explained.

"Oh, cool. Thanks Scorpius." Lily said.

"I figured you would like somewhere to put all your secrets." He said

Lily smiled at him. He really was a very good friend to her. He thought about everything.

They went to the Great hall together. When they got there, Lily was swamped with the cousins and her brothers wishing her happy birthday.

"Why does today have to be Tuesday, birthdays should be spent in bed, while you get waited on hand and foot." Lily said sighing as she sat down for breakfast.

Well then you will have to wait until your birthday is on a Saturday." Scorpius said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. But right now I have to get to class." Lily said.

"Me to, I'll see you at lunch." Scorpius said waving at her.

Lily's day was grueling, with all her lessons really starting to pick up and getting ready for the first quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Lily was glad when she sat down for dinner that evening.


	16. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: If only Harry Potter belonged to me, but unfortunately J. K. Rowling got there first. But hey I'll live.**

Chapter 16 – Quidditch

"Come on Lily. You have to eat something." Scorpius said trying to get Lily to eat.

"I don't want anything." Lily said shaking her head.

"Bacon?" Scorpius said ignoring her protests.

"No thanks."

"Eggs?"

"Honestly I don't think I could keep anything down." Lily said putting her head on her hands.

"Lily you must eat something. Trust me on this one." Scorpius said filling a plate for her.

"Scorpius I'm serious I can't eat anything." Lily said propping her head on her hands again.

Lily and Scorpius finished up breakfast with Lily just trying very hard not to throw up, and Scorpius trying to tempt her into eating something.

They were standing in the change room, busy getting the last of their uniforms on and Lily pulling her hair into a pony to keep her hair out of her face. Flint stood up in front of them and said;

"Gentlemen… and Ladies. This year we have the talent, the equipment, we've put in hours of work. There is no logical reason why we cannot win the cup this year." He babbled.

"Plus we got a Potter on our side." Ashton, one of the beaters, said loudly.

"You say that as if it's a charm." Lily hissed.

"Slytherin hasn't had a chance since James Potter joined Griffndor's team." Blain, the other beater pointed.

"I'll handle Albus. It's still up to you to take care of James." Lily said. "And if you take him head on, he will move to the left."

"Excellent, any other helpful tips?" Flint asked.

"He's a bit of a show off."

"And how is that suposssed to help us? Connie, the only other girl on the team, asked.

"Watch and learn. It's on of his quirks." Lily said winking at the chasers.

"That's maddeningly unhelpful." Flint said.

"Put it this way, when he is showing off, that's when he is most vulnerable. That's when you have the perfect opportunity to burst his bubble." Lily said.

"Come on people, we know we can do this, so lets do it. Take what you can, and give nothing back. Flint said. (**A/N Yes I took that line from Pirates of the Caribbean. Thanks to Disney for that.)**

Lining up in the tunnel just before the game started, Lily stomach was turning and her nerves were on end. She looked quickly behind her to Scorpius, he winked at her. And then the doors were open and a flood of light took over the team.

"OUR FIRST TEAM COMING ONTO THE PITCH IS SLYTHERIN, LEAD BY CAPTAIN; ALEXANDER FLINT, CONNIE FURGURSON AND CARTER ROBERTSON, FOLLOWED BY BEATERS, BLAIN MCKIENLY AND ASHTON SCOTT, AND THEIR KEEPER SCORPIUS MALFOY AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST FIRST YEAR SEEKER LILY POTTER." The voice of Andrew Jordan doing the commentary for the games this year.

"LET US WELCOME THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM LEAD BY CAPTAIN ADRIANNE DUNSTAN, HER TWIN BROTHER AARON DUNSTAN AND JAMES POTTER, THEIR BEATERS ANTHONY RICHARDSON AND ORLANDO HOGAN, THEIR KEEPER GRANT GILLHAM AND LASTLY COMPLETING THE GRYFFINDOR LIONS SEEKER ALBUS POTTER." Andrew finished announcing the gryffindor's.

"THAT'S RIGHT QUIDDITCH FAN, ALL THREE OF THE POTTER'S ARE PLAYING THIS YEAR, AND THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING WITH LILY IN SLYTHERIN AND THE YOUNGEST UP AGAINST HER OLDER BROTHERS IN GRYFFINDOR. GOOD LUCK TEAMS." Andrew finished the announcing as Professor Wood stepped onto the pitch with the balls in a crate following him.

"Now listen up you lot, we want a clean game today!" Wood said looking around at the teams.

He kicked open the crate and the bludgers flew into the air followed by the snitch. Lily smirked at Albus who mouthed 'game on'. The quaffle was released and the game began. Slytherin won the toss.

Lily flew upwards and started scanning the pitch; she circled around the pitch frantically searching for the snitch. The game went into its third hour with both seekers desperately searching for the snitch.

She was listening carefully to the commentary, just incase Albus had spotted the snitch before she had.

Finally Lily spotted the snitch and tore after it. Lily was gaining on it when she heard Albus coming up behind her, she put on full speed and her hand closed around the tiny golden snitch. She flew upwards and did a lap of victory holding the snitch above her head.

"SLYTHERIN WINS 90 – 240. LILY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH, THIS SHOULD LEAD TO INTERESTING SIBLING RIVALRY BETWEEN THE POTTER CHILDREN. WELL DONE SLYTHERIN SNAKES. JOIN US AGAIN FOR RAVENCLAW VERSUS HUFFLEPUFF IN TWO WEEKS." Andrew's voice cut off as he finished.

She drifted to the ground to be engulfed in pats on the back and congratulations all around. Lily saw her parents and ran to them, diving into her fathers arms.

"Well done baby that was quite a game." He said and let her go; she went to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Lily I'm so proud of you." Said Ginny letting go of her daughter.

"Mom, no tears." Lily said smiling.

"Well done silly Lily." Came James' voice from behind her, she hugged her brother.

"Where is she?" Albus said sounding a little put out. "How is it my baby sister caught the snitch before me?" He asked her.

"I can't help you're an old man." She giggled in reply.

"I am not old."

"You move like one." She said earning laughs from everybody who heard.

"Oi! Potter we got to go." Flint's voice sounded over the crowd.

"Bye guys. I love you." She said.

"Bye baby, we'll see you the next game." Harry said hugging her again.

"I love you Lily, so much." Her mom said and then she was free to go.

In the change room the team was gathered when Lily came in.

"Well done Slytherin. That was an awesome catch Potter. If we keep this up the cup is ours this year." Flint said. "Now, we go to the common room and party."

That was met with cheers and whoops from the rest of the team. They all filled out and went up to the common room.

The Party lasted well into the night only ending when Professor Bulstrode told them to get to bed. Lily made her way up to her dormitory; she constantly had slaps on her back and congratulations from everyone. She found Scorpius just outside of the crowd by the staircase.

"Well done Lily, you see there was nothing to worry about so you could have eaten something." He joked.

"Laugh it up Malfoy; I didn't know that this morning." Lily shot back but failed when she tried to keep a straight face, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Today was good.


	17. Quaffels, books and pranks

**Disclaimer: Everything that does not belong to me in this story, belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**A/N: ****Please review. I live on reviews.**

Chapter 17 – Quaffles, books and pranks.

The next weeks flew by in a whirl of quidditch practice for Slytherin in preparation for their upcoming game against Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had flattened Huffelpuff in their game and now it was up to Slytherin to prove they meant business when it came to the quidditch cup this year.

Scorpius found Lily in the library… again, when he came back from Hogsmead on Valentines Day. He slid a small pink box towards her; she looked at him with her brow furrowed.

"I thought you would like a bit of Valentines cheer, considering you were pushed aside by that horrible boy you call a best friend." He smiled at her as she picked up the box. "I got this for you while I was at the village."

Lily opened the box, to reveal it full of candy hearts. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said softly smiling.

"Why are you here again?" Scorpius asked her leaning back in his chair.

"Because, we want to open the chamber." Lily explained for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I know that but why exactly are we trying to open the chamber?" He asked and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Curiosity." Was once again the answer she came up with.

"Oh yes now I remember, I knew there was a good reason. You know what Lily?" He asked suddenly.

"No, what.?"

"You are becoming an annoying Ravenclaw." He simply stated; Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Well then help me out and we can get out of here." Lily said gesturing to the massive amount of books currently taking up half the table. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He gushed.

"Yup."

"I'm never going to be able to use my hand ever again."

"Yup."

"Do you even care?"

"Nope."

"Some best friend you are." He said and took the top book of the mountain of books on the table.

"Yup." She said and went back to work.

They worked in silence for a while only talking when they found something interesting and they had to show the other.

"Come on Lily, we better go, before Pince has a heart attack." Scorpius said looking at the batty librarian, who was glaring at them, as if daring them to damage any one of her precious books.

"Good idea." Lily said getting up and gathering the books to put them back were she found them, Scorpius helped her put them away.

"I got to go." Scorpius said suddenly looking at his watch.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well I have been placed on detention, for turning a girl's hair green." He said shrugging.

"Why did you turn her hair green?"

"Well there's a list but mostly it was because she insulted you."

"Huh?" Was all Lily could think of.

"Yeah, and well you're my best friend and it annoyed me, so I turned her hair green." He said and put the last of the books on its shelf.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me." Lily said blushing slightly.

"Yeah I did, now I better get going before I'm late." He said turning away from her and running for the door.

Lily made her way back to the common room, only to be stopped by an all too familiar voice;

"Silly Lily!" James called to her. She stopped dead and slowly turned around to face her brother who was accompanied by the ever present figure of Albus Potter. Great. Both her brothers, this could not be good, she could tell by the equally evil grins on their faces.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked sounding bored.

"We need your help with a little prank we're thinking of doing." James said gesturing between Albus and himself.

"Okay, let's hear this almighty prank you have in store for the school." Lily said faking enthusiasm.

"That's the problem, we can't think of any and since you're showing a certain talent for charms we thought you could help us out." James said almost whispering.

"What? Is Jamsie-poo not smart enough to pull a prank that he needs the help of his baby sister to be the brains for him?" Lily asked and mock baby voice.

He mumbled something that none of them could hear. "I'm sorry what was that?" Lily said cupping her hand around her ear and leaning closer.

"Yes, alright. I need your help." James said.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear, and yes I will help you with your prank just give me a few days to find something." Lily said laughing.

"Thanks Lily we owe you one." Albus said, and he pulled his brother away from Lily. Lily smirked.

"Bye J.P. No problem Oldman." Lily called.

"J.P?" James asked.

"Jamsie-poo." Lily replied, he glowered at his sister, she just kept smiling.

"And who the heck is Oldman?" Albus asked.

"You are, seeing as you are named after one and you move like one to." Lily said smirking at his response.

"I do not!" He said loudly.

"You keep telling yourself that, Oldman." Lily turned away from them and smiled all the way to the common room.

She was later joined by Scorpius who was not in good mood.

"What did you have to do?" Lily asked him.

"I had to clean the trophy room with, Mr. Goyle, with no magic!" He said grumpily. "Why do you look so happy?" He asked her noticing she was smiling since he got to the common room.

"Nothing, I just set my brothers straight. Long story." She said.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing. Finally going up to bed when they ran out of subjects to talk about.


	18. Parseltongue

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimers. So I'm going to recycle one. If I were a famous author I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Chapter 18 – Parseltongue

"WELCOME QUIDDITCH LOVERS TO THE THIRD QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON. TODAY WE WILL BE SEEING THE RAVENCALW EAGLES UP AGAINST OUR SLYTHERIN SNAKES." Andrew's voices sounded over the pitch.

**A/N: I'm not going to do the full game, as my imagination couldn't conjure up the essential spell needed for this. So let your imagination fly.**

The team was in high spirits as the team entered the locker room after the game. They had just taken their second win for the season.

"Well done Potter. Making you part of the team was exceptionally clever on my part." Flint said praising himself. Lily just rolled her eyes at her egotistical, self-centered captain.

"Lily you really are our good luck charm." Scorpius said patting her on the back.

"Thanks, but you know I don't believe that." Lily said to Scorpius.

"That's the way the best charms work." Scorpius said.

She said nothing; she just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her locker to change.

Lily was in the library; again, the chamber was starting to work on Lily's nerves. She wasn't to keen on being in the dark.

She was aimlessly paging through a book hoping something would catch her attention, when an entry caught her eye;

_Parseltongue: Snake language_

_Parselmouth: A person with the ability to speak to snakes._

_Known Parselmouths: Salazaar Slytherin_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort)_

Lily looked up at Scorpius who was dozing off and using a book as a pillow, Lily slammed the book above his head making him jump a foot in the air. Lily laughed, quickly stopping when Madam Pince shot her a death glare.

"Scorpius, your family has been in Slytherin for generations, right?" Lily whispered.

"That's not exactly a news flash." He responded sleepily.

"Well do you know anybody who can speak parseltongue, you know, like Salazaar Slytherin could?" Lily asked.

"No, but I'll asked my father." He said. "Why is it important?"

"Well Salazaar Slytherin could speak parseltongue, and the legend says that only his heir would be able to open the chamber. But, my dad got in. And we aren't heirs of Slytherin, to many muggles, half bloods and blood traitors in the family."

"Where did you learn such foul language?" Scorpius asked shocked.

"Just speaking from Slytherin's point of view. He would have disowned us long ago." Lily said returning to her book.

"Yeah, well if you look at it that way. But you would have made him proud." He said smiling at her.

"I hope not." Lily said with a shudder.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I like being on my own, but I don't exactly share his views."

"Okay. Let's pack up here; it's nearly time for dinner."

X – X

Lily was sitting down to breakfast, a few days later, when the owl post arrived. She saw Apollo soaring towards her with a letter in his talons. He landed in front of her and held out his leg towards her.

"Thanks buddy." She said to the owl and stroked him on his head. He nipped her finger and flew off. She opened her letter.

_Dear Lily_

_I'm pleased to hear that you're following in your mothers footsteps and taking a liking to charms, and I'm extremely happy to hear about your DADA, Professor Creavey praises you quite often._

_Anyway I'm looking forward to seeing you at your brothers' game against Huffelpuff._

_Missing you_

_Dad_

She just finished reading when she heard her name being called by Scorpius;

"Lily, I got a reply." He said excitedly sitting next to her.

She took the offered letter.

_Scorpius_

_I have only ever heard parseltongue been spoken on two occasions. The most unforgettable being that in the dark lord's presence, however, this was the second time I had heard it, the first was during my second year, in the dueling club. I had conjured a snake to attack Harry Potter. The snake had tuned on Justin Finch-Fletchley instead, the surprise was not the snake but when Harry Potter then hissed at it, seeming as if he was communicating with it._

_At this time we all thought he was encouraging the snake. Turned out he was a Parselmouth and he was telling it to leave Justin be. _

_An interesting occurrence happened that year. The chamber of secrets was opened. And everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. _

"Wow… "Lily said

"Did you know that your father was a Parselmouth?" Scorpius asked.

"No. It's news to me." Lily said.

Lily carried on reading;

_I am curious to know why you are asking about Parselmouths, I do not recall it being in the curriculum in Hogwarts. A gift like Parseltongue is rare and usually hereditary. The dark lord was the last in Salazaar's line so I do not expect that we will have anymore Parselmouths._

Lily looked up to Scorpius and asked;

"Your father signs with a seal?" She said gesturing to the elaborate Malfoy seal at the bottom of the letter.

"Yeah, it's his thing." Scorpius shrugged.

Lily shook her head and snickered. She wondered who on earth still did that this day in age? Well now she had her answer; Draco Malfoy.

She grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and started witting a letter to her dad.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm going to write a letter to dad." She answered simply.

The evening post arrived bringing with it Apollo and her fathers answer.

_Lily_

_I haven't spoken parseltongue in over twenty years, to be quite honest I'm not sure I can. It was legacy passed on to me by Voldemort the night he killed my parents._

_Lily this is not something I'm proud of and I was hoping you would never hear about it._

_Your uncle Ron could speak a word or two in it as well. I'm not entirely sure how though._

_From_

_Dad_

"Wow Lily, There are more secrets in your family than there are in mine." Scorpius said from behind her, making her jump. He had read the letter over her shoulder.

"Seems like it. I wonder why." Lily said putting the letter down.

"Guess we'll never know." Scorpius said shrugging his shoulders.

Lily knew her father was not ashamed of it, but he did not want it public knowledge, so she respected that, and would keep it between them.


	19. Not according to plan

**Disclaimer: Only the plot of this story and characters you have never heard of belong to me, otherwise they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 19 – Not according to plan.

Lily was sitting in the corner of the locker room with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. Scorpius looked at her curiously; he walked over to her and asked;

"Lily what are you doing?"

"I'm meditating." She stated

"Your reason being what exactly?"

"I need to focus; the points are to close between us and Gryffindor. Now shh, I'm meditating."

"Right, Lily you're weird."

"I know. Now shush I'm meditating." She said more forcefully.

Scorpius just shook his head and said nothing. Wondering about her sanity.

"Right team, its make or break day today. The cup is ours for the taking." Flint said.

Somebody shouted from on of the change rooms; "Cut the theatrics Flint, we know." Ashton stepped out of the room in his green and white robes.

"Theatrics or not we still have to win today. Potter cannot do it by herself." Flint said shocking everybody including Lily who snapped her eyes open and looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow Flint, the girls are really starting to bring the soft side out of you." Carter said.

"Maybe we'll make a gentleman of him one day." Connie said sending them all into laughter.

"It's time people." Flint said.

**A/N: My summoning spells are faulty; please summon your own images for this game.**

"AND SLYTHERIN WINS 190 – 20. AND QUIDDITCH FANS, PROFESSOR MCGONIGALL HAS JUST TOLD ME, AS THE POINTS ARE TIED BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN, WE'RE HAVING A SHOOT OUT FOR THE QUIDDITCH CUP NEXT WEEKEND, BE SURE TO ATTEND THE ACTION." Andrew finished off the days commentary.

"Flint is going to kill me." Lily said to nobody in particular as she floated above the pitch, with the snitch still in her hand. Slowly she made her way down to the ground.

"Well done, Lily." Her mother said when she got to the ground.

"Thanks mom." Said Lily recovering just as she touched down. She congratulated herself mentally for sounding thrilled.

"Well done, Baby that was quite a catch you did there." Her father said.

"Thanks dad." Lily beamed.

Lily spent a while with her parents prolonging having to face Flint; eventually she broke away from her parents and went to the locker room.

When she got into the locker room, she was met with smiling five smiling faces and the stony face of Flint.

"You couldn't wait for one more goal?" Flint asked.

"I couldn't or else we would have lost." Lily said her voice shaking.

"Ease up Flint. Now we get to beat Gryffindor again." Blain said.

"We shouldn't have to beat them again, we should have won today." Flint shot back.

"Just think about it Flint; beating Gryffindor twice in one season." Ashton said backing Blain up.

"Yeah, and Lily gets brag rights, when she's with her brothers." Connie said standing next to Lily.

"Alright, I got it. Potter next week we had better win." Flint said turning to leave the locker room.

"Thanks guys." Lily said to the rest of the team.

"Don't worry about Flint; he'll come around next week when we win." Scorpius said.

Lily went up to her dormitory to be alone and have a good sulk. She closed her curtains around her so that nobody could see her and pulled out the old piece of parchment her father had given her.

Lily tried every spell she could think of and nothing happened which was making her extremely mad. She figured it was better being mad then sulky. She had been at it for most of the day. She eventually she put the parchment down when her stomach decided it was time for dinner.

"Well look who it is." Scorpius said as soon as he saw her. "I was just about to call you for dinner."

"Sorry to mess with your plans to." Lily snapped.

"Hey, hey, I meant that I was worried about you." He said standing up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. You ready to go down?"

"It's okay Lily." He said smiling at her. "Let's go eat."

"Okay, I'm starving." As if to prove her point her stomach gave off another growl.

"Let's be off then, before your stomach has anymore opinions it would like to share." Scorpius said laughing.

They went down to dinner where they were ambushed by her brothers. Lily groaned when she saw them.

"Silly Lily, how are you?" James asked.

"Spectacular, J.P. Absolutely spectacular." Lily said sarcastically.

"Why? Afraid your brothers are going to beat you again?" Albus said mocking her.

"Oh please, you know I can beat you two without even trying." Lily shot back.

"Well then. May the best Potter win." James said holding out his hand.

"I intend to." Said Lily taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Hey, by the way, did Flint give you any problems?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, but the team sorted him out." Lily answered.

"Good. He wouldn't want to tick you off. Even I'm afraid of that." James said.

Lily laughed, her brothers might annoy her to no end but she loved them to pieces.

"You should be very afraid." Lily said threateningly.

"Malfoy can I talk to you a sec?" James said.

Lily frowned at her brother, but said nothing. She turned to Albus and asked;

"Should I be worried?" Lily asked.

"Nah, he's just trying to be big brotherish." Albus said.

"Very subtle of him." Lily said shaking her head.

"Yeah well, he's a Potter." Albus shrugged.

Scorpius returned with James, and both were smiling like Peeves when he was tormenting first years. Lily frowned at them but said nothing. She had a feeling she didn't want to know.

They entered the great hall and they separated to their tables for dinner.


	20. Parchment, quills and ?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I only wish I did.**

Chapter 20 – Parchment quills and ?

Lily woke up on Wednesday and smiled to herself knowing exactly what today was. April first, the day when every prankster on earth could let loose. Lily walked into the common room, very sleepy from her late night adventures.

Scorpius was waiting for her in the common room equally sleepy, he smiled at her and they walked to the great hall saying nothing between them. (Apart from the fact they were both trying desperately to not fall asleep on their feet.). They ate in silence and then left for their classes, smiling at each other as they split.

It took Lily by surprise when Scorpius had joined last night. After a while it made sense;

"So that's why James wanted to talk to you?" She asked.

"Yup." He answered.

It had taken most of the night to locate all the inkwells in the school, but eventually they got it right.

While Lily was in class she was just waiting for the first part of the prank to begin. This came in the form of Professor Creavey telling them to copy down the text from their books. Lily counted to three before she heard the first gasp.

"What is it, miss Danvers?" He asked.

"The ink, sir, it just disappeared." She said shocked.

"Excuse me, how can ink just disappear?"

"I don't know sir look." She said as she dipped her quill into her ink and then wrote on her parchment. True to her word a few seconds later the ink vanished.

"Somebody try their ink." Professor Creavey said to the class. Most of them immediately dipped there quills and wrote on paper, a few seconds and gasps could be heard all over the classroom. Professor Creavey went to his desk and repeated the action, and as soon as the quill left the paper the ink disappeared.

"That's interesting." He murmured. "Well then I suppose then there is nothing I can do with you today. You may go." He said and was met with whoops and cheers all around the class. "I still want it for homework though, assuming that the ink says on the page long enough." He called to the class. Those who had heard groaned as they left the classroom.

As Lily walked through the school she saw most of the students outside, having discovered the disappearing ink. Lily presumed that by the end of today lessons would have been cancelled due to the ink not staying on a page for more than a few seconds. Lily laughed.

She soon met up with her brothers, who were smiling ear to ear.

"What's gotten you into such a splendid mood this morning?" She asked James faking the curiosity in her voice.

"Well, this peculiar thing happened during class, the ink kept disappearing." He said matching her tone.

"You know what? My ink was doing the exact same thing." Lily said in fake wonderment.

"Hey Lily, has your ink also been disappearing?" Albus said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, strange that hey." Lily said.

"Very." He replied. They all burst out laughing after a few seconds of silence.

"I think Uncle George would have been able to come up with something more original than that, but it did get us out of class, so mischief managed. **(A/N Recognize this phrase? Good it's coming in later.)**

"Strange thing about the ink pots hey." Scorpius said feigning curiosity "I wonder what happened."

At this they all started laughing again.

"So what shall we do for the rest of the day?" Albus asked.

"Well who's up for a bit of two on two quidditch?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you need the practice for Saturday." James said to Lily.

"Jamsie-poo I'll make you eat your words." Lily said sending daggers to James.

"Bring it on Silly Lily." James said.

They all raced to their dormitories to get their brooms and headed towards the quidditch pitch.

They split into teams once they arrived on the pitch; Lily and James versus Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius and James were keeping while Albus and Lily were chasers. Their game had lasted most of the day, with more fouls and penalties than actual playing. They stopped when the sun was setting and it was becoming hard to see due to the failing light.

They headed to the castle again to clean off before dinner. April fools day was officially Lily's favorite day of the year.


	21. Setting records

**Disclaimer: I enjoy playing in J. K. Rowling's sandbox, mine doesn't have sand yet.**

Chapter 21 – Record setting

"So all you have to do Potter, is catch the snitch before Gryffindor." Flint was telling Lily for the umpteenth time in a matter of minutes.

"Yes Flint, I know. We have to win; I'll catch the snitch before Albus trust me." Lily said raising her voice in annoyance.

"Well just stay focused." Flint said.

"Flint have I ever let you down?" She asked.

"Last week." He mumbled.

"Last week we still won, didn't we? Sure we might have tied with Gryffindor, but we still beat Ravenclaw." Lily defended herself.

"Alright, alright. Just catch the snitch." Flint said.

"Flint, I'll catch the snitch, just chill." Lily said.

"Alright. It's time." Flint said picking up his broom and heading out.

Lily quickly pulled her hair into a pony and followed the team. In the tunnel she quickly got into seeker mode as she focused on the game.

The doors opened and Lily's head was on the game.

"WELCOME QUIDDITCH FANS TO OUR LAST GAME OF THE SEASON, GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN. IF ANYBODY ELSE IS HAVING A FEELING OF DE JAVU DO NOT WORRY YOU ARE NOT ALONE.

OUR FIRST TEAM COMING ONTO THE PITCH IS SLYTHERIN LEAD BY CAPTAIN ALEXANDER FLINT FOLLOWED BY FURGURSON, ROBERTSON THEIR BEATERS MCKIENLY AND SCOTT FOLLOWED BY KEEPER, MALFOY AND COMPLETING THE TEAM IS SEEKER LILY POTTER WHO HAS SHOWN AN AMAZING SKILL IN QUIDDIYCH EVEN THOUGH SHE IS JUST A FIRST YEAR."

Lily shook her head at Andrew's announcing and walked out onto the pitch and she was met with cheers from all around the pitch.

"AND LET US GREET OUR OTHER TEAM, GRYFFINDOR. LEAD BY CAPTAIN ADRIANNE DUNSTAN AND HER TWIN AARON DUNSTAN AND ROUNDING OFF THE CHASER TRIO JAMES POTTTER. THEY ARE FOLLOWED BY BEATERS ANTHONY RICHARDSON AND ORLANDO HOGAN. THEIR KEEPER GILLHAM. AND BRINGING UP THE REAR AND FINISHING THE TEAM SEEKER ALBUS POTTER.

AND JUST FOR THE RECORD I'M HAVING A HORRIBLE SENSE OF DE JAVU AT THE MOMENT." Andrew finished as the Gryffindor team walked out to screaming fans and housemates.

"HERE COMES PROFESSOR WOOD WITH TODAYS SET OF BALLS. HOPENS THE CRATE AND WATCH THOSE BLUDGERS GO, AND I'M ASUMING THE SNITCH WHICH MOST OF US CANNOT SEE, SO IF YOU CAN, MORE POWER TO YOU. PROFESSOR WOOD RELEASES THE QUAFFLE AND IT'S SHOW TIME.

GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE QUAFFLE ON THE TOSS. AND THEY'RE OFF." Andrew announced.

Lily flew around the pitch, her eyes searching the pitch for the golden snitch. She spotted it and raced after it, not worrying about where Albus was, because by the time he realized it Lily's hand had already closed around it.

"SLYTHERIN WINS SETTING THE RECORD FOR THE SHORTEST GAME AT 35 SECONDS. WELL DONE SLYTHERIN.

WELL I GUESS THAT'S ALL FOLKS SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT BUT OBVOUSLY OUR SLYTHERIN SEEKER CANNOT BE PARIENT. SLYTHERIN WINS 150 – 0. WELL DONE AGAIN SNAKES." Andrew's voice cut off at the end of his sentence.

Lily was engulfed in pats on the back and hugs from her team, she turned to Flint;

"See I told I would catch it." She said to his stunned face.

"Lily!" Albus called her over the crowd he was not happy.

"Yes, Oldman?"

"Do you think that was funny?"

"Extremely." Lily responded.

"How did you catch it so fast?" He asked exasperated.

"As I said before I can't help it that you're an old man." Lily said turning to her team.

"Lily I have an apple to peel with you, how is it that, Slytherin has raised their standards?" James asked coming up to them.

"Well, firstly they got me on the team, secondly, they know where your weaknesses lie." Lily said.

"You snitched on me you little snake." James hissed.

Lily stared at James as if seeing him fort the first time. She hit her forehead and mumbled;

"Of course why didn't I see it before?" She grabbed James in a hug. "James you're a genius." She let go of him and ran to find Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" She called.

"Over here." He called back to her. Lily ran to him and came to a screeching halt.

"Lily I don't believe you have met my father." Scorpius said nodding to the older man that resembled Scorpius spectacularly.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy." Lily said politely.

"Well played miss. Potter." He said and walked away from them.

"What's got his wand in a knot?' Lily said staring after Mr. Malfoy.

"I have no idea. But what were you so eager to tell me?" Scorpius said to her, looking away from his father.

"Oh, oh. I've just thought of something. We need to go to the bathroom." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom.

"What about the team?" Scorpius asked.

"They can wait." She said starting to run towards the castle.

**A/N: Cliff hanger hehe.**


	22. The chamber

**NoddyF"Harry, would you please tell the readers I don't own you."**

**Harry"Very well NoddyF does not own Harry Potter or any associated characters."**

**NoddyF"Please tell them J. K. Rowling owns you."**

**Harry"What do I look like, a house elf?" **

**NoddyF"No Harry, but J. K. Rowling does own you."**

**Harry"Very well, I belong to J. K. Rowling. Can I still come and visit?"**

**NoddyF"Anytime, Harry, anytime."**

Chapter 22 – The chamber.

They reached the bathroom in no time at all. They went in and went straight to the tap with the snake.

"Now what?" Scorpius asked.

"Shush." Was all Lily said.

She stood looking at the snake, and it was if she went into a trance, she started seeing the snake as if it were real, the flickering of the lights helped her along.

"Open." She said.

The tap started spinning and a loud scrapping sounded through the bathroom, both of them jumped back.

"Lily, you hissed." Scorpius said dumbfounded.

"No I didn't." Lily said looking at Scorpius as though he had lost his mind.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Lily turn around." Scorpius said abruptly.

Lily turned and stared open mouth at what she saw. In the ground was a pipe wide enough that they could slide through.

"Still want to do this?" Scorpius asked looking into the pipe.

"Yes, come on." Lily said climbing into the pipe slowly. She let go and whizzed out of sight.

The pipe leveled out and Lily stepped out of the pipe, she looked around and saw slime all over the place, it was rather disgusting. She pulled out her wand and lit it.

"It's disgusting down here." She called up the pipe to Scorpius.

"I'm coming down." He called back to her.

Lily waited for Scorpius at the mouth of a tunnel. Scorpius came whizzing out of the pipe and landed with a wet splash in the slime.

"This is so gross." He said to her.

"I know, come on let's go through this one." She gestured towards a tunnel in front of them.

"Okay." Scorpius said looking down the tunnel.

"Lily, how did you know you could speak parseltongue?" Scorpius asked her.

"I didn't, but I was hoping I could, that some dormant gene was activated again." Lily said walking into the tunnel.

Lily walked down the tunnel, followed closely by Scorpius, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

Lily's wand light was the only source of light in the tunnel, they came across the skin of a massive snake that was at least twenty feet long.

"At least we don't have to worry about this thing trying to kill us while were down here." Lily whispered, her whisper sounded as though she had shouted it in the quiet tunnel.

The end of the tunnel was blocked of by a wall of rock.

"Well now we know Myrtle was telling the truth about the tunnel that collapsed." Scorpius said looking at the rock wall.

"Look there." Lily said pointing to a gap in the rocks. She assumed that was the hole that Uncle Ron had made, to get them out.

"We should be able to get through it." Scorpius said after examining the gap.

They climbed the wall and slowly they went through the hole to the other part of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was two serpents entwined together.

"Lily speak to it." Scorpius said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Talk to it, hiss at it, you do your thing, like when you opened the entrance." Scorpius said not looking at her but keeping his eyes on the snakes.

Lily looked at the snakes, and she felt the trance coming on again.

"Open." This time Lily heard it, she hissed out the word as if it came straight from a snake's mouth.

The snakes slid apart revealing a chamber behind them, Lily looked over and nodded to Scorpius who nodded back to her.

They walked in and they stood at the beginning of a dimly lit chamber, with serpents as pillars that were supporting a ceiling they couldn't see. They walked slowly to the other end, at the end lay the remains of a massive snake.

"Wow." Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah." Lily whispered back.

Looking around the chamber, Lily saw dried ink on the floor with what she suspiciously thought was blood. Lily stood amazed at their discovery.

"Hey, Lily come look at this." Scorpius said. Lily went over to him, where he was kneeling looking at the floor.

On the floor were scorch marks, Lily had no idea where those had come from. Nothing in the stories mentioned anything bursting into flames.

"What do suppose made these." Lily asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Scorpius replied.

"I assume you have a good reason that you two are down here and how you got down here in the first place." Came a voice from behind them. They spun around and Lily's blood went cold.


	23. Oops

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is for PINKandBROWN22. Thanks a million you've kept me going.**

Chapter 23 – Oops

"Do you think that we would leave this place without any wards?" Professor McGonagall said stepping towards them with a questioning look. Lily searched for an answer, and she was coming up blank.

"What I would like to know is how you got in." McGonagall said. "Or perhaps you'll explain it to your father."

"You told dad." Stammered Lily

"Who do you think set the wards? He'll be here soon." McGonagall said answering Lily's question.

"Crap." Lily whispered.

"Miss Potter, I have to ask you to watch your language." McGonagall said.

They heard the splashes of footsteps approaching on the wet floor. Lily's heart started racing double time, she swallowed hard and eyes went wide. Next to her Scorpius muttered;

"We're dead."

"Evening Professor McGonagall." Came the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter. "Let's get straight to the point, which of you opened the door?" He asked.

"That would be me." answered Lily.

"Didn't see that one coming." Harry said rubbing his forehead absentmindedly. "Professor McGonagall, would you please take Mr. Malfoy up to your office, and I'll bring Lily just now."

Professor McGonagall left with Scorpius. Harry turned to Lily and said;

"So you speak Parseltongue?" He asked rhetorically.

"That would be correct." Lily answered her father anyway.

"Lily, some would put a sinister slant to that ability." He said gently to her "But a wise man once told me, 'It's not our abilities, but our choices that make us how we are.' He said kneeling in front of her. "And from what I can tell you made a very bad choice coming down here."

"But you did." Lily said trying to wiggle her way out.

"Yes, but I was saving a friends life, and it wasn't such a spectacular choice back then either." He said pointedly.

"Sorry sir." Lily said dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Now what do you say, we get out of here. I need to reset the wards." Harry said standing.

Lily nodded still looking at the floor, not being able to look into his eyes. They left the chamber, Harry reset the wards. He held onto Lily and with a flick of his wand they were rapidly going upwards. They reached the top and stepped into the bathroom, to be met with none other than Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Harry." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hello Myrtle."

"I was circling a blocked drain the other day…"

"Don't even go there." Said Harry. Remembering the last time she had used those words.

"Just teasing." She said in the sweet voice again.

"Bye Myrtle." Harry said turning for the door.

"Bye Harry, come visit again soon." She said and Lily had a difficult time trying to stifle her giggles. They left the bathroom and headed for the headmistresses office.

They reached the office door and entered. Scorpius was sitting in one of the hard chairs facing Professor McGonagall.

"Here we are professor, as agreed." Harry said in full Auror mode.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She replied and Harry left the office.

"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should exercise caution. Mr. Malfoy has explained the situation." She said to them. "I am placing you on detention." She finished.

"But Professor it's almost exams." Lily said.

"You will serve your detentions on the last day of school. That should give you plenty of time to finish your exams and to finish your packing." Professor McGonagall said leaving no place for arguments.

"Yes, Professor." They both said.

"You may go. And you should know that your father left nothing down there in case we had a few adventurous students, such as yourselves." She said looking at Lily.

Lily nodded. Scorpius and Lily left the office to go join the party in the common room. They said nothing all the way to the common room. Only stopping once inside.

They had partied with the rest of the house not really there in spirit. Lily knew it was her fault that they were on detention for the last day, but Scorpius wasn't hearing any of it;

"Lily I made the choice to follow you into that chamber. Stop brooding." He said to her.

"Scorpius, please it's my fault…" She was stopped by Scorpius pinching her lips together.

"Stop brooding." He repeated. Lily just nodded her head knowing she wouldn't win.

The day ended on a rather low note in Lily's opinion. She was grateful to pull her curtains closed and put her head on her pillow and put a close to the day.


	24. Last day detention

**A/N: Hey sorry guys for making you wait, but thats the problem with pre paid internet it tends to run out evenyually. So here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me as he is not a house elf.**

Chapter 24 – Last day detention.

Lily was not looking forward to today, she just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, which was quite strange for an eleven year old on the last day of school. However, she got up, had a really long shower which only resulted in her rushing to get dressed and sprinting to Professor McGonagall's office.

She knocked on the door, after regaining her balance from the revolving stairs.

"Enter." McGonagall said.

Lily entered the office, the only difference she saw in the office from the last two times she had been here, was the desk and chair, where she was assuming she had to sit.

"Miss Potter, you made it just in time. Professor MacDougal tells me that transfiguration is not your strongest of subjects. We are going to work on transfiguration until I am happy." Professor McGonagall said. Lily groaned, just what she needed; more transfiguration work.

For the next three hours Lily sat through one-on-one tutoring with Professor McGonagall. Starting with the theory of transfiguration going onto the practical work.

At the end Lily felt as if she got nothing out of those three hours. She trudged to the common room, hoping the sofa by the fire place was open, maybe she could loaf around for the rest of the day. Her luck was holding up; the common room was empty. She flopped onto the sofa and stared into the fire.

She heard the door open and was met with a rather unpleasant smell that almost made her retch. She turned around and saw Scorpius walking through the door way, she was just about to ask what he was made to do, when he just shook his head and headed for the showers.

A while later Scorpius came down the stairs smelling a whole lot better.

"So what did you have to do?" Lily asked.

"I had to help your uncle, I cleaned the Hippogriff paddocks. No magic. I swear these teachers have the ultimate punishment for me, cleaning with no magic." He said flopping down next to Lily. "What did you have to do?" He asked turning to Lily.

"I had three hour transfiguration lesson with McGonagall." Lily said leaning her head back against the sofa and closing her eyes.

"Harsh." Scorpius said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "That's my ultimate punishment is three hours of transfiguration on the last day of school." Lily said.

"Well now we know for future reference anything your father was involved in has most likely got wards on it." Scorpius said smiling at Lily who peeked at him through one eye, as if to say 'don't go there'.

"Have you finished packing?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"Yes, have you?"

"Yes. There's nothing left to do except get bored." Lily said.

"How exciting." Scorpius said sarcastically.

They spent the rest of the day on the sofa occasionally stopping for things such as lunch, otherwise when looking for them, they could be found on the sofa.

"Hey Lily come on I want to show you something." Scorpius suddenly said. He stood up and held out a hand for Lily.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked looking skeptically at him.

"Don't worry we won't get into trouble, we're staying in the school grounds." Scorpius said waiting for her to take his hand. Lily took his hand and he helped her up.

"We're going to the lake." Scorpius said.

"That's not very new." Lily said.

"Be patient." Scorpius said smiling slightly.

"I don't like secrets." Lily huffed.

Scorpius said nothing as he led the way down to the lake. Where he stopped and waited.

"How spectacular. The lake is really something." Lily said sarcastically.

"Watch." Said Scorpius.

Lily looked out to the lake but saw nothing. "Um, Scorpius what exactly am I waiting for?" Lily asked.

"The sunset." He whispered.

Lily looked at the sky and gasped.

"Oh, my it's beautiful." She gushed.

The sky was filled with every shade of orange, yellow, purple and slight hints of pink. Lily stared in awe of it.

"It's the last sunset of the school year. I've come down here since my first year," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, why don't you have any other friends." Lily blurted before she could stop herself. "You don't have to answer that." She said quickly. Mentally slapping herself.

Lily you of all people should know that the name of Malfoy doesn't bring any respect anymore." He said softly looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry." Lily said.

"For what?" Scorpius said looking astonished.

"That you had to suffer." Lily said.

"Yeah, but hey if I had any other friends I highly doubt I would have met you. And where would that leave you?" Scorpius said turning to her.

"Friends with my cousins in Ravenclaw." Lily stated bluntly.

"That would be an awful shame."

"Tell me about it."

They watched the sunset, then headed for the castle for dinner.

X – X

The Hogwarts express on the way home was a bustle of activity. Students were running between the compartments, greeting friends and finding empty compartments.

Lily and Scorpius were sitting in a compartment with Rose and Hugo. They played exploding snap and had general conversations that lasted them all the way to Kings cross station.

"Bye, see you soon." Lily said to Scorpius.

"See you." He replied and went off to his father.

Lily went over to her parents, and greeted them enthusiastically. They set out for home with a trunk full of suitcases and broomsticks and bits-and-bobs from the year.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed her first year. I'll get the others up as soon as I can.**


	25. Pickmeup

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me; I don't own Harry Potter and any other associated characters.**

**A/N: I should be shot ad hung for making you wait so long I'm really sorry. The reason it's taken so long is that the inevitable happened. Writers block. But luckily I sprung back up and here we go Chapter 25. Have fun.**

**Sorry it's so short.**

Chapter 25 – Pick-me-up.

What a way to start the holidays. Sick. Lily knew she shouldn't have played quidditch in the rain, but of course Lily knew better and now she was paying the price.

"Mom!" Lily called. Lily was going to try her luck, again.

"Yes Lily?" Ginny answered when she got to Lily's room.

"Please can I go outside, the walls are closing in on me." Lily pleaded.

"No." Ginny said firmly. "You are sick."

"But Mom..." Lily whined

"But Mom nothing. You are staying in bed." Ginny said her eyebrows shooting up her forehead, challenging Lily.

"Fine." Lily huffed folding her arms.

Just her luck. No quidditch, no outdoors and to top it off she's allergic to one of the ingredients in the pepper-up potion. Great.

Lily was left alone again, turning over in her bed she saw something that caught her attention, the piece of parchment her father had given her.

Lily pulled it out of her trunk and sat with it on her lap, trying, yet again, to find out what its secret was.

"Lily!" Her uncle George said bursting through her door, making her jump out of her skin. The parchment slipped off her bed and onto the floor. "I heard you were sick and decided I would come cheer you up."

"Hi, Uncle George." Lily said, relieved that somebody wanted to cheer her up.

"Here try this." He said handing her a small sweet.

"What's this?" Lily asked looking at it skeptically.

"It's a pick-me-up." He said

"Does Mom know about it?" Lily asked

"What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He said in hushed tones.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You take it correctly."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not entirely." He answered.

"So why am I trying it, if it could cost me my life, if my mom finds out?" Lily asked.

"It helps with colds." Uncle George explained.

"Oh, I see. It's like your skiving snack boxes." Lily said.

"Exactly." He said nodding.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Lily said, and then popped the sweet into her mouth.

"It's our secret. How do you feel?"

"Much better." Lily said feeling ten times better.

"Best stay in bed for today and tomorrow you can convince your mother you are better." He suggested.

"That would be a very good idea." Lily agreed


	26. Letters from Hogwarts

**Disclsimer: Owning Harry Potter is only a distant dream.**

**A/N: Yes Mariska is going to irritate everyone very much during the story. (Trust me).**

**To everybody who has asked if something is going to happen between Scorpius and Lily you are just going to carry on reading the story and find out.**

**I made this chapter nice (Horriable word but it fits) and long to make up for they previous chapter.**

Chapter 26 – Letters from Hogwarts

The Potters were sitting around the table at breakfast, when an owl flew in through the open window.

Albus jumped up and raced to get the letter.

"Hogwarts letters!" He shouted.

"Finally." Lily said as Albus handed hers to her.

_Dear Miss Potter_

_For your second year at Hogwarts you need to catch the Hogwarts express as usual from platform 9 ¾ on September the first._

_Please note the books you will need for the coming year:_

_Standard book of spells grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_One thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quintin Trimble_

_Kind Regards_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

"The only book that changed is standard book of spells. That's disappointing." Lily said laying her letter on the table.

James shot up from his chair and a sort of jig in the middle of the kitchen.

"What's got you so happy?" Albus asked.

"Bow down before me, I have been made Quidditch captain." James said carrying on with his on-the-spot jig.

"Good thing you're not my captain." Lily said looking utterly relieved.

James turned to Albus and said;

"Bow down before your new captain."

"Not a muggles chance." Albus said shaking his head.

"You'll loose your spot." James warned.

"Where in the magical world are you going to find somebody better than me?" Albus asked.

"Lily, - James said turning to her – Don't you want to switch houses."

"No." Lily said quickly

"Traitor." James replied

"Looks like you're stuck with me Captain." Albus said patting James on the back.

"Are you sure they gave you the right letter?" Ginny asked having regained her voice.

"They couldn't exactly make him prefect now could they, he takes too much after his grand-father." Harry said smiling.

"Hey, what happened to. 'Congratulations James. Knew you had it in you.'?" James asked.

Ginny got up from her chair and stood in front of James.

"Well done James, We're very proud of you" She said and then grabbed him in a back braking hug.

"Can't… breath." James said trying to get free of his mother.

Everybody else laughed at James' dilemma. A second owl flew through the window and landed in front of Lily.

"Hello Jezebel." Lily said stroking the owls head. Jezebel held out her leg to Lily, who took the letter off her leg.

"Thanks, I'll send a letter later you can go home." Lily said helping Jezebel out the window.

Lily sat down and opened her letter from Scorpius.

_Dear Lily_

_I'm pleased to hear you are feeling better. We're going shopping for school supplies tomorrow and I was hoping you could meet me in Diagon alley so we could do it together. I hope you will come._

_France was… for want of a better word. Boring. It was more interesting to watch the grass grow. Yet every year my mother will insist on a trip to Paris to do shopping. Honestly if she doesn't watch out she's going to run out of wardrobe space. And it's all your fault because now she thinks she's going to be invited to the Potter functions from now on. And to make matters worse I had to stand through so many fittings I'm getting a complex._

_Hope to see you tomorrow._

_Scorpius._

"Can we go to Diagon alley tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Why the rush?" Harry asked

Lily just handed him the letter, he read it and chuckled.

"I don't have a problem with it." Harry said.

Lily smiled and skipped off to get ready for the day.

x-x

_Dear Scorpius_

_I'll see you at Diagon alley tomorrow at noon at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour._

_Sorry about France, and honestly I don't think Paris has enough shops for your mother to fill her wardrobe. But it was funny to imagine it._

_I was thinking of getting my own owl as well, I'm a bit frustrated with having to wait to use Apollo or Athena, so I'm getting my own._

_Can't wait for tomorrow._

_Lily._

x-x

Lily met up with Scorpius in Diagon alley, they had a bit of an awkward greeting between Harry, Ginny and the Malfoy's but everybody came out unharmed and in one piece.

After ice-cream and casual conversation Lily and Scorpius were left to do their shopping by them selves. The first stop on the way was Madam Malkin's for both of them.

While waiting for their turn the door opened and a small family came in. The young girl was short with a mass of curly blonde hair; both her parents had their noses in the air and looked thoroughly high strung.

The older woman looked at Lily with contempt, as if Lily was not good enough to walk on the same ground as the older woman.

"Red hair. You must be a Weasley." She stated with acid dripping of her tongue.

"P.O.T.T.E.R. Potter." Lily said emphasising every syllable.

"Mum, it's Ginny Potter's daughter." The small girl said her eyes ablaze with excitement.

"Yes dear, everybody knows she married beneath her. But you won't have to worry about that Mariska; all the Weasely's and Potters are in Gryffindor." She answered her daughter.

Madam Malkin came out from the back and called in Lily and Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed Lily by the arm before she could inflict any pain.

"Did you hear what that… that hag said. 'All the Potter's are in Gryffindor'. Doesn't she read the _Prophet_?" Lily asked exasperatedly while walking into the back room.

"Perhaps they're not as up-to-date as they think they are." Scorpius said shrugging.

"Are they in for a surprise when Mariska dear goes to Hogwarts." Lily smirked.

Lily and Scorpius left Madam Malkin's and headed off to stock up on quills and ink then went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books after that they restocked their potions kits, which finished off their school shopping. They headed off to Weasleys' wizard Wheezes, which was by far the most busiest store in the alley.

"Lily!" Uncle George called from the counter.

"Hi Uncle George." Lily said waving.

"Come into the back I've got something to show you." He said waving her over.

Lily went into the back room her curiosity eating her alive. The backroom was over flowing with boxes and goods still in the experimental stage of production.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Remember the envelope with the fire works and the carols?" He asked.

Lily looked at Scorpius and said. "How could I forget?" Scorpius smiled sheepishly.

"Well I've came up with a new product to add to the fire works kits we have. The singing display." He said lifting a crate on to the desk in between them.

"Okay, what has that got to do with the envelope?" Lily asked.

"Young Mr. Malfoy here started the gears in my head turning what would happen if we did that for all occasions of the year. Birthdays, Halloween etc. Here is the answer. It's a collection of occasions sold in envelopes and when the person on the receiving end opens it they get the display you did on Christmas." Uncle George explained.

"That's a brilliant idea." Scorpius said.

"I knew you would approve. So I have your permission to market them?"

"Go ahead." Scorpius said smiling.

"Good man." Uncle George said clapping him on the back.

"Uncle George, have my parents been in yet?" Lily asked.

"No not yet. I'll tell them you stopped by." He said waving them out the door.

"Thanks, Uncle George." Lily said waving back.

"Where to next?" Scorpius asked.

"Eeylops." Lily said.

"Lead the way." Scorpius said.

Eeylops was relitavly empty for the holidays. When Lily entered she quickly duck behind a cage, she pulled Scorpius after her just in time, because Mariska and her parents walked past with a cat travel cage in her hand.

"Close call." Scorpius whispered straightening up.

"To close." Lily agreed.

"Can I help you, my dears?" A ancient witch asked from the front of the shop.

"I'm looking for an owl." Lily said.

The witch smiled and pointed to the back of the shop.

"You're lucky, we just got in a new batch of owls." The woman said.

"Thank you." Lily said and headed off to the back of the shop.

There were rows of owls of every colour and size in different cages. Lily's eyes fell on the snowy owl in the corner. She walked to the cage and stroked it through the bars.

"I like this one." Lily said.

"Then buy it." Scorpius said.

"I think I will." Lily said and lifted the owl off the self and went to the front of the shop to pay for it.

"You've taken a liking to him have you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I have." Lily said smiling.

"26 galleons dear." She said. Lily paid for the owl and left the shop.

"What are you going to name him?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll stick with Greek mythology and name him after a god or something." Lily answered.

The rest of the day was spent lesurely browsing through shops and stopping here and there to look through a window.

"Merlin's beard. If we aren't at the Leaky Cauldron soon we're both dead." Lily said abruptly.

"Then I suggest we hurry." Scorpius said smiling at Lily.

They arrived at the leaky cauldron with minutes to spare.

"Are you two finished your shopping?" Harry asked.

"Yes we finished it all and I got an owl." Lily said holding up the cage to show off her new owl.

"A snowy owl?" Harry asked.

"Looks just like Hedwig." Ginny said.

Lily stood looking between her parents absolutely confused. "Who's Hedwig?"


	27. Owls and birthdays

**Disclaimer: Once again I have borrowed my favourite characters. Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. You guys rock. **

**And one more thing, I'm very sorry about my spelling it isn't as good as it usually is, maybe I'm just tired but I am truly sorry for my pathetic spelling.**

**I type my poor fingers to stubs to get this up by midnight, and guess what it's up HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! AND TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING WHO INSPIRED MANY TO READ HAVE A WONDERGUL BIRTHAY AS WELL!**

Chapter 27 – Owls, Birthdays and YAY! Moments.

_Scorpius_

_I finally have a name for my owl. After rather ridiculous suggestions from James and Albus, such as Bird, Feathers and Rats, I took naming him into my own hands and I'm pleased to introduce Hades. Hades is the Greek God of the under world. I liked the name so that is his name._

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Lily._

_0o0_

"Lily! Could you come help me please!?" Ginny called up the stairs.

"Mom, five more minutes!" Lily said rolling over in bed.

"Now! I need your help!"

"What about the boys?"

"They've already left!"

"Oh." Lily grumbled all the way down the stairs. "What can I help you with?" Lily asked.

"Lily you're not even dressed! Go get ready and then come help me with the food." Ginny said.

Lily raced upstairs to get ready and raced back down stairs to help her mother.

"Okay Lily help me with the Cauldron cakes, the recipe is in the cupboard." Ginny said fishing a bowl out from another cupboard. Lily got the recipes down and flipped through them looking for cauldron cakes.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just bought the stuff?" Lily asked. Ginny glared at her which made Lily cringe. "Alright, alright. I'm looking for the recipe." Lily said and started looking faster through the book.

Ginny waved her wand at the bowl full of ingredients intending to make them stir themselves; instead it turned into a chicken.

"George!" Ginny cursed she threw down the fake wand and pulled out her real wand and tried again. First she had to do a reversal spell to get it to its original state.

Once they were finished Ginny waved the food away to the Burrow.

"Lily grab on. We're apperating there. I don't want to even think what the fire place is going to look like later when everybody starts arriving there." Ginny said holding out her arm. Lily held on tightly and braced herself.

"What about the treacle tart?" Lily asked.

"Grandma is sorting that out." Ginny answered. "Do you really think I would forget about your dads favourite?"

"Guess not." Lily answered.

With a pop they were gone and second later they were at the Burrow. The boys had already gotten a colossal marquee up.

"They work fast." Lily said.

Within minutes after arriving Ginny was flicking her wand faster than the eye could see and the marquee seemed to arrange itself; the ribbons looked like snakes attaching themselves to the tent walls, the tables and chairs stampeded in like a herd of cattle followed by Charlie with his wand out.

Lily walked into the kitchen and saw the pots and pans in the sink scrubbing themselves and a broom sweeping the floor and a feather duster was darting around the room doing last minute dust check.

"I love magic." Sighed Lily.

"I was a little older than you when I said the same thing." Harry said from the stairway.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here yet." Lily said accusingly.

"It will be our little secret. Watching your mother and grandmother prepare for a party has always fascinated me. And I could smell the treacle tart from London." Harry said.

"Why's it fascinating?" Lily asked.

"They can throw spells around faster than I can dodge them." Harry joked.

"But dad you're an auror. You're supposed to be able to dodge them."

"Dark wizards, not a problem. These Weasley women are a whole different story." Shuddered Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Mrs Weasley shrieked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mum, I was hoping there was a piece of treacle tart that never had a purpose." Harry smiled charmingly.

"Oh come along, you to Lily." Said Mrs Weasley as she cut two pieces of treacle tart for Harry and Lily. "Lily look after your father, make sure he doesn't do anything and stays neat." She said and went outside.

"That's a lost cause even before it started." Harry whispered to Lily.

"So what are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"Let's go find your grandfather." Harry said finishing his treacle tart.

"Workshop?" Lily asked.

"Definitely, he always hides in there." Harry nodded. Together they walked out to the workshop.

"Gee, Granddad, don't you think it's time for a clean up in here?" Lily asked choking on the dust.

"She sounds just like Molly." Mr Weasley said shaking his head.

"I wonder why." Harry said. "Must be a woman thing. Ginny's the same."

"Lily, this is a mans sanctuary, it does not get cleaned up unless I want it cleaned up." Mr Weasley stressed.

"Alright Granddad, you grandma will be upset if you arrive all dusty." Lily said.

"The joys of being an adult, one quick spell and you're ready." Harry said.

"Oh rub it in." Lily said and picked up an object. "Granddad what exactly is this?" Lily asked.

"That is a rubber duck." He answered, Harry snorted behind Lily.

"What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Lily asked.

"Best let your father explain that one." He said. They turned to Harry waiting for a reply.

"Harry! Arthur!" Came Ginny and Mrs Weasley's voices.

"I think we are wanted." Harry said.

"Must be time for the party." Commented Mr Weasley.

They left the workshop and saw the first of the guest arrive, Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

"We thought we would come and see if there was anything we could help with." Neville explained.

"You just missed the last of it, we've just finished." Ginny said.

"I brought the butterbeer you asked for." Hannah said as she started hauling crates out of her bag.

"Undetectable expanding charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes, one of Hermione's" Hannah said smiling.

More guests started arriving then. Katie Bell followed by Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Dennis Creavey and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"I think we better catch up later Harry." Neville said. "Hello Lily."

"Hello Professor." Lily replied.

"What happened to Uncle Neville?"

"I went to school professor, it's sort of weird." Lily said.

"Your brothers said the same thing." Neville said shaking his head.

Lily left Neville speaking to her mother while she went off to find Hugo before he was roped into work by one of the grown woman.

The party was very loud and clearly a huge success. Eventually the entire D. A was there as well as people from the ministry, including the minister for magic, and numerous others.

"Speech!" People were calling all around the tent. Harry got onto the platform and smiled at everybody gathered.

"Thank you all for coming, to those that came from far, thanks for being here and everyone who came from near thanks for being here to.

"Thanks Mum for the food and Ginny and everybody who helped with the tent, it looks amazing. Gin thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most and agreeing to marry me. And lastly thanks to my children for being the three voices in my head keeping me sane when all the others were driving my looney.

"Most of you will agree that 40 is a big age, but I don't know about you but I feel as young as ever and feel like I'm back at Hogwarts surrounded by all my friends and times I'll never forget, nor will I mention them to my children, for fear of never being able to disapline them ever again, so best leave that locked away in my head where they belong." Harry laughed with the crowd.

"So without further ado, please people; eat, drink dance and all the rest we are at party after all." Harry finished and climbed down from the platform and was grabbed in a hug by Ginny.

"Lovely party Lily."

"We're really enjoying ourselves." Came the voices of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"Glad your enjoying it, Where are your parents?" Lily asked the twins.

"Over…" Lysander began

"There." Lorcan finished. They pointed to Neville talking to Luna and Ralf Scamander.

"Oh. You two are going to Hogwarts this year aren't you?"

"Yes, we are…" Lorcan said

"Should be exiting." Lysander ended.

Lily was starting to get a little confused by the twins and excused herself to go talk to Hugo.

As the party was getting later into the night the party started winding to a close. Lily was just about to start panicing about the clean-up, Ginny had flicked her wand and it was done.

All-in-all it was a fabulous party. And Lily was happy to be part of one of her fathers mile-stones in his life.


	28. Teddy

**Disclaimer: The use of a confundus charm might make you believe I own Harry Potter, but sadly I'm a muggle and therefore couldn't do a confundus charm and so I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long but here is the next chapter. I practically had my mom and dad begging for an update.**

Chapter 28 – Teddy

Lily was wondering around the house looking for something to do. Lily walked into the kitchen and saw her mom busy preparing supper;

"Mom, I'm bored." Lily whined

"Is your trunk packed?"

"Yes."

"Homework done?"

"Yes."

"Robes neat?"

"Yes."

"Shoes polished?"

"Yes."

"I think that's everything, now come and help me, Teddy is coming over tonight."

"Really, we haven't seen him all week." Lily joked she sat down at the kitchen table and started peeling potatoes. "He's usually here three times a week, I wonder what happened." Lily mused

"I guess we'll find out tonight. He is also bringing Victoire." Ginny said.

"Oh gross, we'll have gooey eyes from them all night." Lily said disgustedly.

"One day you will think differently, dear."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Lily replied.

The boys burst through the door dragging poor Teddy behind them off to show him something or other that they had done or planning to do. Harry came in the door with Victoire on his arm.

"Toire, that's my dad! Turn that veela charm off!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's only eighth veela, and it's hardly noticeable." Victoire retorted.

"You are clearly not on the receiving end of the charm." Lily shot back.

"Okay, enough!" Ginny said stopping Lily from the argument that was bound to brake out if they had carried on. "Dinner is ready." Ginny said.

All through dinner Lily and Victoire were shooting daggers at each other. It was very clear to anyone around the table that Victoire was not Lily's favourite cousin; she had too much Aunt Fleur in her.

After dinner Teddy stood up and cleared his throat to get every bodies attention.

"I have an announcement to make." He began. "In a few months you can call me part of the family, because Victoire has agreed to marry me." He finished and smiled widely at Victoire who smiled just as widely back at him.

"Congratulations!" James said.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny cried.

Lily got up and hugged Teddy. "Took you long enough, congratulations."

"What do you mean, long enough?" Teddy asked.

"Three years ago James saw you kissing Toire at King's Cross." Lily explained and Teddy's ears went red and his hair went bright pink with embarrassment.

"You got me there." Teddy said.

"Was it that long ago?" Harry asked.

"That would be correct." Albus said.

"One day you three will think differently." Teddy said.

"You know, Mom said that just before you came in, and now I'm going to give you the same reply I gave her, I wouldn't bet on it." Lily said shaking her head.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and a few jokes at Teddy and Victoire's expense.

"Don't wait to long before you come for dinner again like this week okay?" Ginny scolded Teddy.

"I won't and thanks for the potatoes, they were delishious as always." Teddy said.

"Bye Teddy." Lily said hugging him at the door.

"Bye Poppy." Teddy said. Lily smiled "Are you ever going to learn my name?" she asked.

"Probably not, Violet." He answered.

"Just remember Rose is my cousin." Lily replied.

"Sure thing, Pansy." Teddy laughed.

September first brought rain and lots of it. Lily was sitting on the Hogwarts express on her way to Hogwarts.

"Alright team, we have three pranks to do this year. Only one rule; nothing dangerous." James announced.

"James, follow rules. I can't even picture it." Rose said in mock amazement.

"He follows quidditch rules." Lily said in his defence.

"They don't really count in this situation." Rose replied.

"A small technicality." Albus said.

"Oh you Potters fight like cats and dogs but cover each others backs faster than you can say hippogriff." Hugo said chipping in.

"Just like the Weasleys. And leave Buckbeak out of this." Lily retorted.

"Am I missing something?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes." The rest of the compartment said in unison.

"I knew it, you Potters and Weasleys have a secret." Scorpius said.

"Just like the Malfoy's." Lily said to Scorpius.

"Care to share?" Scorpius asked.

"You first." James said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Scorpius said shaking his head.

"My point exactly." James said triumphantly.

"Alright, enough of everybody being so morbid. James you were saying something about following rules." Rose said ending that conversation.

"You want us to stop with morbid conversations and you come up with following rules; how boring." James said.

"It's better than morbid." Rose replied.

"You are so going to be a prefect." Lily said to Rose.

"And you're going to break the law and study the dark arts." Rose replied.

"That's not entirely true; you can study them but just don't use them on another person." Scorpius said.

"How did we get from discussing pranks to the dark arts?" James asked.

"Well it's all bending the rules anyway." Albus said answering James.

"How far can you bend a rule before it breaks?" Rose asked.

"Shall we find out?" James asked in return. "Let's get together in a weeks time with at least one idea for Halloween."

"Are you sure we can work together?" Lily asked.

"Of course we can. We have the slyest from Slytherin which is yourself and young Mr. Malfoy over there. We have the bravest from Gryffindor which is myself and young Mr. Potter over there and finally we have the cleverest from Ravenclaw which is our dear cousins; the Weasleys over there." James announced.

"Yes James we know who we are and where we are and what house we are in, all that's missing is Huffelpuff." Hugo said.

"Then we better find somebody that fits the bill." James added.

"I have somebody as our prime victim this year." Lily announced jumping off her seat.

"And who might that be?" Albus asked.

"Mariska." Lily hissed.

The compartment door slid open to reveal a curly haired blond standing in the door way.

"Sorry, wrong compartment." Said the high pitched voiced. She turned and bounced down the corridor leaving the door open.

"Speak of a goblin and she'll walk in your shadow." Lily whispered, making the compartment snicker.

James closed the door with a puzzled look on his face. "Is there something wrong with her?" He asked.

"Yes." Scorpius answered.

"Please explain." Hugo prompted.

"That lady and gentleman was Mariska." Lily said spitting the words out. "She thinks the world of Ginny Weasley but thinks the Potters are beneath her." Lily explained.

"Isn't that sort of a contradiction, because mum is a Potter?" James asked.

"Yes James." Rose nodded.

"And her mother believes that all the Potters are in Gryffindor." Lily added. "And probably thinks the same of the Weasleys."

"Boy is she in for a surprise when Mariska gets to Hogwarts." Albus said smiling.

**Reviews: 36 counted them myself. Hehe**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep reviewing.**


	29. Soting

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter honestly I do.**

**A/N: Ash don't worry it's not your Mariska. I'm sorry I didn't think when I named her.**

Chapter 29 – Sorting

"Thankfully the rain stopped." Lily said as she climbed out of the carriage. "Can you imagine doing the trip from Hogsmead to Hogwarts in the pouring rain?" Lily asked.

"Lily aren't you a witch? A simple impervious charm would keep you dry." Rose said steeping out behind her.

"I know Rose, but all of us are not in Ravenclaw." Lily said.

Lily went to the front of the carriage and put out her hand and let it linger in the air as if resting it on something.

"Lily what are you doing?" Scorpius asked.

"It's a Thestral, they get lonely to." Lily explained.

"A Thestral?" Scorpius asked.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death." Lily said.

"Have you seen death?"

"No, but I know they're there."

"Are they dangerous?"

"No, just different." Lily said and turned away from the Thestral and started walking up to the school.

Once in the great hall and everybody found their way to their tables, the doors opened and the line of first years entered lead by Hagrid.

The great hall hushed as the old hat was placed on a stool in the front of the hall. The rip at the bottom of the hat opened and broke into song…

The hall erupted into applause as the hat finished. Professor Longbottom held up a scroll and read down list, Lily listened for Lorcan and Lysander who were both put into Ravenclaw.

"Selwyn, Mariska." Professor Longbottom then said

Mariska skipped up the stairs and sat on the stool.

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." Lily pleaded silently.

Lily's head drop onto her arms as she heard; "Slytherin!" being shouted from the hat.

"Somebody kill me now." Lily said.

"Oh no." Scorpius said and buried his head in his hands at the same time.

Lily's head jerked up and a sly grin spread across her face "Great." Lily said quietly. As she watched Mariska sit at the Slytherin table.

"What's great?" Scorpius asked.

"She's in Slytherin, we can do something." Lily explained

"Do…something." Scorpius said and their eyes met conspiringly. They slowly turned their heads towards the Gryffindor table and smiled at James and Albus slyly who returned it.

"Halloween first." Scorpius said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Unlike you Potters I can only think of one prank at a time." Scorpius said.

"That's why I'm the Potter and not you." Lily said.

"Weasley, Fred." Professor Longbottom said grabbing Lily's attention again.

He placed the hat on Fred's head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced.

"Well that's not a news flash at all." Lily said.

In the common room Lily and Scorpius were sitting on a sofa when the first years came in.

"Ptolemy Potions, you're in Slytherin!" Mariska exclaimed.

"I know I am." Lily said.

"Potter, Malfoy get to your dormitories now." Carter said.

"Sure thing Carter, see you at try-outs. Congratulations on being made captain." Scorpius said walking backwards towards the dorms.

"Thank you Malfoy." Carter said smiling.

"Hey Carter can I have my spot back this year?" Lily asked.

"We'll have to see at try-outs won't we? But I don't think we'll find anybody better for seeker than you." Carter answered.

"Thanks Carter." Lily said smiling at watching Mariska's face change from awe to admiration every so often while she was talking to Carter.

A week later the Potter's, Weasely's and Malfoy could be seen huddled together in an empty classroom, talking in hushed voices.

"No, no, no, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"It's too obvious."

"Okay we need something not so obvious."

"Ask the Slytherin's"

"Why us?"

"Because you're Slytherin."

"That's hardly an excuse."

"Okay then what are your ideas?"

"Okay, this is what we were planning…"

"That could work, how do we do it?"

"Ask the Ravenclaws."

"Why us?"

"If you can't figure it out none of us can."

"Could be dangerous."

"That's why we have Gryffindor's."

"Naturally."

"Okay gang, we'll meet in a week again."

"Good we must go anyway, we got to hurry."

"Why?"

"Quidditch practice." Five voices said at the same time.

"Who's got the pitch?"

"Huffelpuff got in first."

"We'll find somewhere else to practice."

"Where do you plan to practice?"

"You don't have to be on the pitch to practice."

"That's not very reassuring."

That evening Lily and Scorpius trudged into the common room dripping wet.

"At least we kept our spots." Scorpius said.

"Then why did we have to practice in the rain, the cold rain." Lily asked.

"You better get used to it, quidditch dates don't change according to weather." Scorpius said.

"I know. I'm going to shower and thaw out." Lily said loosening her hair from its pony tail.

"I'm going to do the same." Scorpius said.

"There you are Scorpius." Came the unmistakable high pitched voice of Mariska.

Scorpius looked heavenward and whispered "Why me?"

"Because you're a Malfoy. You're related to the Blacks, Lestranges and anyone else in the pure-blood families." Lily whispered back.

"So are you."

"I'm a Potter." Lily said as Mariska came up next to them.

"Were you practicing?" She asked.

"No I went for a swim in the lake." He answered.

"Was it cold?" Mariska asked and Lily shook her head at Mariska's gullibility.

"No, it was like taking a bath." Scorpius said. Lily smiled at the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"You must be the best the best keeper in the world." Mariska said admiringly.

"See you later Scorpius." Lily said snickering at his discomfort as she walked away. "One, two, three…"

"Lily!" She heard Scorpius call.

"Yes Scorpius." Lily said sweetly turning to face him.

"I need to discuss something with you." He said running towards her.

"How could you do that to me?" He wailed.

"Has that never happened to you?" Lily asked still smiling.

"Yes, but you were supposed to be there." He carried on.

"Why?"

"That's what friends are for."

"Really, well thanks for the tip" Lily said and laughed at the face he made.

"Oh you are mean."

"You got away didn't you? No need to be rescued. Now I'm going to go shower before I end up in the hospital wing." Lily said going to the girl's dormitory to shower.


	30. Duelling club

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I sure as heck don't own the copyrights to Harry Potter no matter how often I try to tell myself otherwise.**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who updated. You guys are amazing, your enthusiasm is endless. You guys keep me going.**

Chapter 30 – Duelling club

_Duelling club_

_All interested parties to report _

_to:_

_The great hall _

_on:_

_Friday afternoon_

_At:_

_15:00_

Lily fought her way through the crowd that morning in the common room to read the notice that was put up during the night.

"So do think you're going to do it?" Scorpius asked.

"You bet I am, it's the only time I get to use spells on my brothers, of course I'll do it." Lily said laughing "And you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm hoping Mariska is going to go for it, then it's pay back time." Scorpius said with an evil glint on his face.

"Now, now, Scorpius play nicely. I'm first." Lily added.

"Shall we duel for that honour?" Scorpius asked. They were walking to the great hall when;

"Silly Lily." They heard James call.

"J.P, how are you this fine morning?" Lily asked.

"I'm absolutely perfect and you?" He asked giving her a deep playful bow.

"I'm doing splendidly. Thank you dear brother." Lily said.

"Did you read the notice this morning?" Albus asked.

"Sure did, are you two going to go for it?" Scorpius asked.

"You bet we are." James said.

"Good now I get to kick your buts." Lily put in.

"In your dreams little sister." Albus said.

"You know I can do it blind folded." Lily said.

"She has us there, Al, she probably could." James said slinging an arm around Albus' shoulder.

Friday morning arrived with a tangible excitement in the air. Classes seemed to drag by with the only thing to look forward to was, the duelling club that afternoon. Whispers and challenges floated around the classrooms as the already tangible excitement thickened. Students quickly scanned the text books for spells and every so often someone would try practicing which ended them in detention that afternoon for disrupting the class.

As the time neared more and more students began entering the hall all buzzing to start. Lily saw Rose and Hugo and just behind them Lorcan and Lysander. Lily dragged Scorpius behind her to Rose.

"Hey you two, what brings you down to the great hall this afternoon?" Lily asked.

"I heard about some or other club stating and thought it would be fun," Rose answered.

"Same here." Lily said nodding.

"Good afternoon…"

"Lily." Lorcan and Lysander said coming to stand with them.

"Hi guys. How are you doing?" Lily asked.

"We are…" "Very well." They said finishing each others sentences.

"Good. Lorcan, Lysander this is Scorpius Malfoy, my friend. Scorpius this is Lorcan and Lysander Scamander." Lily said introducing them.

"Very pleased…" "To meet you." They said

"Pleased to meet you to." Scorpius said shaking their hands.

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor Flitwick said.

"We'll talk…" "Later." The twins said.

"Do they always finish each others sentences?" Scorpius asked watching the twins walk away.

"Ever since I've known them." Lily answered. She turned to the front of the hall as Professor Flitwick started talking again.

"Can everybody hear me? Good. We'll be learning to use protego, the protection spell, Expelliarmus, the disarming spell, Imobulus, the immobilising spell, just for today and We'll go from there. Come closer so you can see better." Flitwick said. "To help me with the demonstrations, Professor Longbottom has offered his assistance." He said and Neville joined Flitwick on the platform.

Lily watched the two professors as they got ready. "Now what you have to remember is always keep your opponent in your line of sight as well as be alert of your surroundings. Now professor Longbottom please let us demonstrate disarming and protection. Disarm me please." Flitwick said.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted. At the same time Flitwick cried "Protego!"

Neville's spell hit Flitwick's and bounced off the shield by Flitwick. "There you see I still have my wand, if I hadn't used the shield charm I would by looking for my wand right now." Flitwick explained. "Who wants a try?" He asked and just about everybody put up their hands. "Miss Potter would you join me." Flitwick said. Lily just about ran to the platform. Lily climbed on to the platform and stood next to professor Flitwick.

"Who would you like as your opponent?" Flitwick asked. Lily looked around the hall for the curly blond hair of Mariska, however, much to her disappointment she wasn't their so she went for;

"James." She said smiling.

James' face went pale, and all but crawled onto the platform. Lily stood waiting in the middle of the platform for James to join her.

"Now bow to your opponent." Flitwick instructed. They bowed. "Walk ten paces away from each other and turn into your stance." He said.

Lily walked her ten paces and turned into a very aggressive stance, with her wand raised above her head in her right hand and she stood as if leaning into the duel and with her left hand extended towards James, palm up, she flicked her fingers as if to say 'bring it on'.

James on the other hand went into a defensive stance with his left arm crossing his body to protect it, leaning away from Lily and his right arm with his wand was under his left.

"This is going to hurt." Lily heard him mutter.

"Scared Potter?" Lily asked.

"You bet." He answered the hall laughed at James predicament.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shouted.

"Protego!" James said a bit to late, his wand went flying and James stumbled backwards.

The hall cheered as Lily relaxed her position.

"Well done, Miss Potter." Flitwick clapped. "How about we see you against your other brother." He added.

"Absolutely." Lily said and her eyes sparkled.

Albus started shaking his head. "Professor I don't think that's a good idea, because I'm not sure I'll come out of that unharmed." Albus said.

"Come on Potter; are you afraid of a girl?" Somebody shouted everybody laughed.

"You're next." Albus challenged.

"Not a chance Potter."

"Now who's a scared puppy?" Albus asked.

"Mr. Potter if you will?" Flitwick said smiling. Lily stood tapping her wand against the palm of her hand waiting for Albus.

They walked ten paces and Lily turned into her stance again. Albus' stance was more assertive, his wand arm was in front of him and his left hand behind his back and leaning away from his sister.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily cried again.

Albus cried "Protego." Much to late and he stumbled backwards just like his brother before him.

The crowd cheered again. "Mr. Brayton, you're next." Neville said to the boy who had challenged Albus.

"Oh, no." He said horrified.

He climbed on to the platform shakily and the same happened to him, as what happened to James and Albus just quicker.

Scorpius jumped up on to the platform without any indication.

"You're signing your own death warrant mate." James called to him.

Scorpius' stance was aggressive to just his wand arm was in front of him and left arm raised to shoulder height behind him, leaning forward he smiled at Lily as she turned into hers with her wand above her head.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Imobulus!"

"Protego!"

"Batey boogers!" Lily cried and Scorpius dodged the hex as it came at him.

"Stupify!" He sent the spell flying at Lily.

"Protego!" She shouted just in time. "Stupify!" She sent back at him which he dodged.

"STOP!" Flitwick cried and ran onto the platform. "I said disarm only!"

"Sorry professor, we were just having a bit of fun." Scorpius said.

"Fun or not, it could have gotten dangerous." He scolded.

"Yes professor." Lily said.

"Now I want everybody to pair up and practice disarming and protection only." Neville said to the crowd. "And you two, I'm watching you." He said to Lily and Scorpius.


	31. Prakedies

**Disclaimer: Owning Harry Potter was a childhood dream, and sadly I realised it will never come true. ******

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, please carry on reviewing. Reviews are my power source without them this story would probably not exist anymore.**

Chapter 31 – Prakedies

"Lily, are you done yet?" James hissed.

"Give me a second." She hissed back.

"At least get back under the cloak." Rose's voice sounded anxious.

"Alright, I'm done." Lily hissed.

"Are you looking for detention?" Rose said as Lily slipped back under the cloak.

"Honestly Rose you worry too much." Albus said.

"Excuse me if I don't feel like being in detention." She shot at Albus.

"It's like you've been in." James said.

"Shh! someone is coming." Lily said. "It's only Scorpius." Lily said sighing.

"Guys?" Scorpius whispered.

"Get under here." Lily said and held open the cloak for Scorpius.

"How on earth do we all fit under her?" Scorpius asked.

"Not all of 'us' is in. Look at our feet." Hugo whispered. They looked down and saw that their feet and most of their shins were sticking out.

"That's sort of pointless, isn't it?" Scorpius asked.

"True, we'll just have to bend if we hear someone." James said.

"Come on we better get going before someone notices we're missing." Lily said.

"It's Sunday everybody will be sleeping late." Albus pointed out.

"That's not the point." Hugo said.

They made their way to the different common rooms to go catch a few hours of sleep before they had to pretend to be shocked.

Lily woke up as screams echoed from the common rooms she smiled before she put on her bewildered look; she pulled back her curtains and met the puzzled looks of her room mates.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"Don't know we had better go find out."

She quickly dressed and ran to the common room to meet a crowd standing at the entrance. She heard sobbing coming from the centre of the crowd;

"I'm dead!" the voice wailed.

"You're not dead, somebody has been pranking." One of the older boys yelled.

"Prove it." With that the boy walked forward as he passed the threshold he turned translucent. "There believe me now?" He asked.

""Well dead or alive, while you two are debating I'm going for breakfast." Lily said and walked through the entrance she turned translucent as expected.

All the way through the great hall she passed students who appeared as ghosts, strangely the ghosts appeared solid.

While eating breakfast the teachers entered the great hall; Lily just about choked on her food, Scorpius who had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice sent it spraying all over the table.

"Well one thing's for sure, it worked." Scorpius said.

They had spent most of the night charming doors and walls so that anybody walking through the doorways would appear as ghosts and the ghosts that went through the walls appeared solid.

Professor McGonagall seemed to enjoy the good joke and seemed to admire the magic used; she went around and got into the mood of it.

"Well whether it worked or not I'm hungry and now you've gone and given a weather report all over my food." Lily said to Scorpius.

The Bloody Baron walked into the great hall looking very uncertain and bewildered. Nearly headless nick was at the Gryffindor table speaking to James and Albus and at the Ravenclaw table the Grey Lady had cornered Hugo and Rose. The Baron walked clumsily over to Lily and Scorpius and said;

"The ghosts, well not entirely sure what we are right now, have had a council and we have decided that the last time anybody had done something like this was when the Weasley twins were here, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Miss. Potter?" He asked.

"Me sir? I wouldn't dream of it." Lily said.

"Pity, it's a good bit of magic." The Baron said. "I wonder how long it will last." He said and walked away still examining his more solid arms.

"How long will it last?" Lily asked Scorpius.

"Ask the Ravenclaws." He replied.

"I think the ghosts are on to us." Lily commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Peeves saw something, and if he did I'm even more surprised that he shut up about it." Scorpius said.

After breakfast the five cousins and Scorpius got together in the court yard Lily asked:

"I saw Sir Nicholas talking to you, what did he say?"

"He said he was hoping that he would be able to loose his head completely if he could find someone to cut it for him." James asked.

"Would it work?" Lily asked.

Rose answered; "No, they just appear solid, just like we appear translucent."

"Lily you look different without your red hair." Rose commented.

"The Grey Lady stopped by you, what were you talking about?" Lily asked.

"I was covering tracks, I asked her what happened to the ghosts."

"Good thinking, I knew you were my cousin all along." Albus said.

Charlie walked into the court yard looking around at the different students;

"You know this brings back memories." He commented. "Fred and George would have loved this; it's a partial disillusionment charm, right Rose?"

"I think so, I hope so." She stammered.

"And it should wear off before nightfall?"

"I think so, I hope so." She squeaked.

"Well if it doesn't we'll find a way to reverse it." He said and walked away.

"He knows." Rose whispered.

"Of course he does, but he's a Weasley, he wouldn't snitch on us." James said.

"Uncle Percy would be a whole different story." Albus added.

"Yeah but you wouldn't get Uncle Percy teaching in the first place would you?" Hugo asked.

They all thought about it and simultaneously said; "No."

They watched as a student tried experimenting and walked into the wall. They all laughed; "Do you think he was trying to walk through it?" Lily asked.

"I knew there had to be at least one of them that had to try and be clever." Rose said.

"You would think they figured that out at breakfast, we're more solid than we look." Scorpius said.

Much to Rose's relief the charm wore off as the sun set.


	32. Poor Scorpius

**Disclaimer: I'm going to start recycling my disclaimers. Harry Potter just visits once in a while.**

**A/N: I want your feedback on character development, I'm starting with Lily. Do you like her? Hate her? Is she OTT? Put it in your reviews, and I'll see _if_ i can work in changes if there are any. ****Reviews are welcome.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 – Poor Scorpius

The school was buzzing with excitement as they made their way to the school for the different parties after the four and a half hour Slytherin and Gryffindor match, however, in the Slytherin locker room was a whole other story;

"What took you so long?" Carter asked Lily heatedly.

"What are you talking about, Carter?" Lily asked.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU'RE ON A PHOENIX FOR MERLINS SAKE." Carter started shouting.

"JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION THE PHOENIX AND THE NIMBUS MILLENIUM ARE EVENLY MATCHED. DO YOU THINK THAT FOR A SECOND MY FATHER WOULD FAVOUR ONE OF HIS CHILDREN?" Lily shouted back.

"She's right you know. They are evenly matched." Scorpius said trying to make peace.

"AND YOU, WHY DID YOU LET THROUGH SO MANY?" Carter said turning on Scorpius.

"JAMES IS LETHAL, I'M LUCKY TO HAVE ESCAPED WITH MY LIFE." Scorpius yelled back.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE. AND YOU TWO - He pointed at the beaters – THERE'S A REASON YOU HAVE BATS" He yelled.

Before the Beaters could answer Connie yelled, "Silencio."

"Now that we have some quiet, why don't we all just calm down. Carter, Lily is right she's evenly matched with her brother but she still caught the snitch, she did her part. And Dominic got hit trying to keep the bludgers off Scorpius or didn't you notice that? The only one who didn't do their job here was you, we've been practicing with you as point and every time we set it up so that you could score, and you missed. Connie said.

Professor Bulstrode walked in as Connie finished talking.

"Mr. Malfoy, the headmistress wants to see you. You had better go with Potter." She said.

Lily and Scorpius left the change room feeling very confused. They walked in silence until they got into the open air.

"What's this all about?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." Scorpius answered.

They reached the office door after going up those stairs. Scorpius raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." They heard McGonagall say. They went in and looked around and sitting opposite the headmistress was Scorpius' father looking solemn.

"Mr. Malfoy please take a seat. Miss Potter I see Professor Bulstrode had sense enough to send you as well."

"Yes, ma'am." Lily said.

"Well I think I will leave you to talk." She said and got up and left the office.

"Father, what's going on?" Scorpius asked once McGonagall had left the office.

"Scorpius, your grandmother passed on this morning. One of her spells went wrong and she was admitted into Saint Mungo's, and she never made it." Draco said. Scorpius sank into the chair opposite his father and his face paled.

"I'm so sorry Mr Malfoy." Lily whispered.

"Thank you, Miss Potter." Draco nodded to her. "Scorpius, go get your things for a week you're coming home."

"Yes, father." Scorpius said softly.

"I'll meet you at the gates." Draco said and Scorpius just nodded.

Lily walked silently next to Scorpius on the way to the common room. A party was in full swing when they got there but they all fell silent when they saw the look on Lily and Scorpius' faces.

"Should I tell them?" Lily whispered. Scorpius nodded and made his way through the crowd to the dormitory. All eyes turned to Lily questioningly.

"He has just been informed that his Grandmother passed away this morning." Lily explained.

They all waited for Scorpius to come down when he was engulfed in hugs and pats on the back. Scorpius was polite and said thank you.

Lily walked with him to the gate. They never walked quickly and Lily saw the look in his eyes that spoke of a deeper hurt than he was showing.

"Scorpius, do you want to talk?" Lily said softly. Scorpius looked at her with haunted eyes.

"Lily I was closer to my grandmother than my own mother, and now she's gone." Scorpius explained a single tear spilled over and ran slowly down his cheek.

They had stopped walking and Lily wrapped her arms around him and let him cry until he couldn't cry anymore. "My father is waiting." He said and wiped his eyes and composed his face so they never showed any signs of his breakdown, the only thing that showed were his eyes that were red.

"It's going to be okay Scorpius, she's here in your heart." Lily said and placed her hand over his heart.

"Thank you Lily. I'll see you next week." Scorpius said and turned and ran down to his father at the gate. Lily watched as he vanished with his father.

"Hey! Lily. Duelling club on Saturday, You in?" Hugo said flopping down next to her in the Great Hall at breakfast. Scorpius had been gone for two days and she found comfort in Hugo, who kept her company.

"Hugo what kind of a question is that?" Lily said dropping her spoon into her corn flakes.

"A clever one. Besides without you and Scorpius our dear cousin Dominique will dominate, you do realise that?" Hugo said.

"Yes, I know that's why I'm going to be there." Lily said picking up her spoon to carry on eating.

"Good." Hugo said.

Saturday came with excitement and many were up early and had eaten breakfast by the time Lily made her way up to the Great Hall.

Lily got a pleasant surprise when she was looking for Hugo; Mariska had decided to join the duelling club.

"Lily!" She squealed. "You're here to? Wow, this going to be so much fun."

"Glad to see you've decided to join." Lily said sarcastically.

"I heard people talking about the last one and I thought it would be fun." Mariska bounced while she was talking.

Lily escaped her using the excuse she needed to find Hugo. Lily located him by the platform talking to Lorcan and Lysander; she joined in their very dysfunctional conversation until it was time.

"Today we're going to do stunning spells." Neville announced. "Miss Potter please join me. As you were clearly unstoppable last month, you're going to help me."

Lily stepped onto the platform and stood next to Neville. "Mr Weasley." Neville said.

Two voices answered him, Hugo and Fred. "Yes sir."

"Hugo Weasley."

"Oh." Fred said.

"Come on up Mr Weasley." Neville said.

Hugo gulped and got up onto the platform.

"Get ready."

Lily turned to face Hugo with her wand above her head. Hugo stood confidently though his eyes betrayed him completely.

"Now I want stunning only, Miss Potter. The spell is Stupify." Flitwick said sternly. "One. two. three. Go"

"Stupify." Lily said Just before Hugo said it. Hugo fell over backwards and lay there stunned.

"Well done Miss Potter." Flitwick squeaked. "Enervate." He muttered over Hugo and Hugo's eyes opened wide.

"Ouch, I think she got me." Hugo groaned. Lily laughed.


	33. Snap out of it

**Disclaimer: It's time to face reality I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Jamsie-poo's turn, what do you think of him? Let me know. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, keep reviewing, I live for reviews.**

Chapter 33 – Snap out of it

"Come on Scorpius smile. You've been mopping around for days now." Lily said for about the forth time that day. The were having dinner and Lily was getting fed-up of Scorpius' glum face.

"I don't feel like smiling." Scorpius snapped

"That's a bit obvious don't you think?" Lily asked.

"What is it with you Potters? Can you not leave a person in grief?" Scorpius said throwing his arms up.

"No. Not really. No." Lily said. Scorpius gave a weak smile in response. "That's better." Lily said smiling back.

"Smiling just seems so stupid now." Scorpius murmured

"Well I have something to cheer you up. Carter wants to see us in about a half an hour." Lily said

"And how is that supposed to cheer me up?" Scorpius asked

"I think he wants an evening practice before Saturday's game." Lily said and as expected a wide smile split across Scorpius' face.

"Well then we couldn't keep our dear captain waiting." Scorpius said.

Lily's prediction was correct as soon as the entire team was assembled in the locker room Carter announced that until game day they would be practicing in the dark except for Friday where they would be practicing in the afternoon.

"Are you trying to kill us Carter?" Horatio Whittaker who was in forth year and one of the team's beaters and new addition to the team yelled as Carter finished.

"You need to be prepared for Saturday." Carter said sternly.

"Prepared my Hippogriffs backside. Carter the only thing you are worried about is winning the cup and not about our health or school marks." Horatio yelled back.

"I was appointed captain of this team so we have a chance at winning." Carter said. The team looked at each other in surprise.

"Connie would have made a better captain than you. Flint was just too stupid to see it." Dominic said looking at Connie who mouthed 'thank you' to him and he blushed.

"Take it up with Professor Bulstrode." Carter snapped.

"Don't think I won't Robertson." Dominic snapped back and he stormed out the locker room. Connie ran after him looking worried. The rest of the team filled out shooting death glares at Carter. Eventually it was just Carter, Lily and Scorpius in the locker room.

"You asked for it Robertson." Scorpius said to Carter. "What would posses you to make practices at night it just doesn't make sense."

"It would have helped with strategy if we could play in the dark it would help us during the day, it would have been easier." Carter said.

"Who ever told you quidditch was easy lied to you." Lily said and walked out followed by Scorpius.

"Okay so maybe that never cheered you up, but it at least got you out of zombie mode." Lily said to Scorpius on there way back to the castle from the pitch.

"Yeah, nothing like an argument with your quidditch captain to get you out of zombie mode." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"A girl must do what she can." Lily said back.

"Robertson's an idiot." Scorpius mumbled.

"We should get him and Mariska together. They can irritate each other." Lily giggled as they climbed the steps to the castle.

"Now there's a match made in hell." Scorpius snickered.

Lily and Scorpius settled in the common room to finish off their homework. Lily had been fighting a war with her transfiguration homework. She threw down the quill and dropped her head into her arms.

"I give up with Transfiguration." She complained into her arms.

"Why don't you ask James for help?" Scorpius suggested and looked over the top of his History of Magic book.

"James?" Lily asked horrified and lifted her head.

"Yes, James. J.A.M.E.S. James Sirius Potter, your brother." Scorpius said puzzled.

"I know who he is. But why James?"

"Everybody knows he's best in his year in transfiguration."

"Yes I know that. But why James. Can you imagine the teasing I'll get from him? How embarrassing." Lily said and dropped her head into her arms again.

"Can you imagine the embarrassment if you get a T on your results." Scorpius asked in return.

"I don't think I'm quite that bad. I'm still managing to scrape an A." Lily said lifting her head again.

"Just ask James, the worst he can do is say no." Scorpius said.

"I'm never going to live this down." Lily whined.

Next morning at breakfast Lily took a deep breath and walked over to James.

"Jamie." Lily said sweetly.

"What do you want?" James asked her and turned to face her.

"Is that what you think of me? Fine I'll go ask Al." Lily said and before she could walk away James caught her wrist.

"Now, hold on Lily the only time you call me Jamie is when you want something. So spill, what do you want?" James said.

"Okay here's the thing." She said and flopped down next to her brother. "I need help."

"With?" He asked

"Transfiguration." Lily blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"Come again." James asked.

"I need help with transfiguration. Because if I don't improve I'm going to end up with a T on my results." Lily explained.

"I demand payment." James said.

"I know. What do you demand as payment?" Lily asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I'll think on it." James said.

"You know if you were in Slytherin I would be extremely scared right now?" Lily said.

"But I'm a Potter you should be scared anyway." James said smirking.

"Thank you Jamie." Lily said and grabbed him into a hug.

"Gee did I miss a family reunion?" Albus said coming up behind them. "When did you become a Gryffindor?"

"I'm still in Slytherin, Al." Lily said hugging Al

"Lily and I just made a deal." James said.

"Lily. Be afraid be very afraid." Al said to her.

"Don't worry Al, I am." Lily said.

"You guys are making me out to be some sort of ogre." James said faking hurt.

Al and Lily looked at each other and simultaneously said; "You are." And they all started laughing together.


	34. Mutiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.*sigh* That dream ended a long time ago.**

**A/N: What do you guys think of Scorpius. Put it in your reviews. Thanks again for all the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Mutiny

Connie stormed over to Lily and Scorpius in the common room on Wednesday evening in a fiery temper. She stopped and shot glares into Robertson's back.

"I spoke to Bulstrode and there is no way we are getting rid of Robertson." She fumed and Scorpius just got the chair next to him clear before Connie sat down with a huff.

"What are we going to do about that? There's nothing we can do now." Lily said.

"There is one thing…" Scorpius muttered.

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"Mutiny. We throw the game against Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff when we play them." He explained.

"It could work it will take the whole team to do it not just the three of us." Connie said.

"We'll have to tell them when we see them." Lily said.

The three of them set out to find the rest of the team to pass along the news.

"WELCOME QUIDDITCH FANS TO THE RAVENCLAW VERSUS SLYTHERIN MATCH. IT WILL BE INTERESTING TO SEE HOW THE GAME PLAYS OUT AFTER SLYTHERIN'S NEAR WIN AGAINST GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW PUTTING UP A STRONG FIGHT AGAIST GRYFFINDOR. LET'S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR TEAMS.

FIRST IS OUR SLYTHERIN'S, LEAD BY CAPTAIN CARTER ROBERTSON, FURGURSON, CUMBERLEDGE, WHITTAKER, DU BOIS, MALFOY AND ROUNDING OFF THE SNAKES IS POTTER. Their names were called as each of them flew out on to the pitch.

AND NEXT IS OUR EAGLES, LEAD BY CAPTAIN SENEN O'CONNOR, SCOUT, JONES, SMITH, PACKER, MAC CLOED AND WEASLEY. GIVE IT UP FOR RAVENCLAW!" Andrew's voice sounded through the pitch.

Professor Wood walked onto the pitch with the crate floating behind him. He looked at the teams before he kicked open the crate and the bludgers flew out followed by the snitch. He picked up the quaffle and held it out;

"Remember, clean game." He said and threw the quaffle up into the air and the game was on.

"AND RAVENCLAW WINS THE TOSS AND IT LOOKS LIKE SLYTHERIN AREN'T TOO DISAPPOINTED BY THAT. AND SCOUT HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADING TOWARDS THE GOALS. SHE AIMS AND SHE SCORES! WELL DONE SCOUT, IT LOOKS LIKE MALFOY ISN'T PUTTTING UP MUCH OF A FIGHT. WHAT IS UP WITH THE SLYTHERIN'S TODAY?

AND IT'S SLYTHERIN WITH THE QUAFFLE AND… OOO… NEAR MISS FOR FURGURSON. Connie ducked just in time as a well aimed bludger came at her. FURGURSON HAS LOST THE QUAFFLE AND RAVENCLAW IN POSSESSION AGAIN AND ARE HEADED FAST TOWARDS MALFOY. HE MISSES AND RAVENCLAW IS UP ANOTHER TEN POINTS. THAT'S 20 – 0 TO RAVENCLAW."

Lily watched the game from high above not making any effort to look for the snitch she was leaning forward resting on the handle of the broom. She had no intension of giving Hugo and easy catch but she could enjoy the game while she waited for him to spot the snitch. Hugo saw Lily floating above the game;

"Lily what are you doing?" He asked.

"Give me a second Hugo." She said as Ravenclaw made another goal passed Scorpius.

"Lily would you please tell me what you are doing." Hugo said.

"You will see in a moment now run along and go look for the snitch." Lily said to Hugo.

Hugo flew off to continue his search for the snitch leaving Lily floating.

"ROBERTSON WITH THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADED FAST TO THE GOALS… OUCH THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK." Andrew said as everybody saw Horatio aim a bludger at Robertson stopping him from scoring.

"Oops, sorry Robertson, never saw you." Horatio said shrugging.

Lily glided up next to Horatio. "Your aim would suggest otherwise." She said.

"You better go chase your cousin it looks like he's spotted the snitch." Horatio said pointing to Hugo.

"See you Horatio. Good shot by the way." She said zooming away. Lily flew after Hugo staying just next to him.

They flew like that for a few moments before Hugo's hand closed around the snitch sealing the Ravenclaw win.

"WELL DONE RAVENCLAW THOUGH I'M NOT TO SURE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SLYTHERIN'S BUT GOOD GAME." Andrew said "170 – 0 RAVENCLAW WINS" Andrew finished off.

Lily landed next to Hugo. "Well done Hugo, I knew you had it in you." Lily said.

"Please explain what in the name of Merlin just happened?" Hugo asked.

"Mutiny." Lily said and walked to her parents and brothers.

Lily spoke with her family until she had to leave. She walked with the team into the locker room to go face their almighty captain.

"WHAT THE MERLIN'S NAME JUST HAPPENED!?" Robertson fumed clutching his arm.

"Well you see, we got fed up with being your blame buddies. So we decided that the best way to get you off our backs would be mutiny." Dominic explained.

"Mutiny?" Robertson asked.

"Yes, mutiny. We all know the reason you got captain is because of your aunt. If it weren't for the fact that she was head of Slytherin you would be just another team mate." Lily said standing up from the bench she was sitting on.

Robertson said nothing and just stormed out of the locker room. The team broke into an applause and slaps on the back from everybody to everybody.

"Off to face the rest of the house." Horatio said and lead the way to the common room.

They arrived at the common room to a chilly atmosphere all eyes turned cold when they spotted the team and backs were turned on them. Lily sighed at the rest of her house. 'If only they knew.' She thought to herself.

Professor Bulstrode entered the common room and everybody went silent.

"I want the entire quidditch team in my office now!" She said dangerously.

The team got up and left one after the other. They arrived in her office and were ordered to take seats after she conjured a few extra chairs. Robertson was already there to no-bodies surprise.

"What happened today was embarrassing. I never thought that i would see that Slytherin would throw a game away for the sake of proving a point. I don't care who is captain if this happens again none of you will play quidditch ever again. Is that understood?" She said. "You will all be serving detention on Monday with exception of Mr Robertson. You can leave now and keep in mind if you do that again, you will never play quidditch ever again." Bulstrode finished.

"That's not too bad. We can handle detention." Dominic said on the way back to the common room.

"Yeah, at least we still get to play against Huffelpuff. Which we'll probably throw as well." Lily said.

"At least it will be fun." Scorpius said and ended that conversation.


	35. The invitations

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich and famous whilch I'm not unfortunately.**

**A/N: You guys can help me with Lorcan and Lysander now. Hate the? Confused by them? Absolutely love them? Let me know.**

Hi everybody. I know I know, long time no upload you guys can shoot me once I've finished the story. You guys can aim for that thing called writters block.

Chapter 35 – The invitations

Lily looked up as she heard the flutter of wings and the screeching of owls as the morning post arrived. To her surprise Athena came gliding towards her, she looked around for her brothers and saw Apollo by them. Athena nipped her finger to get Lily's attention.

"Sorry Athena. I take it the boys are in trouble again?" Lily asked the owl who hooted. "I thought so." Lily nodded and took the letter from Athena's leg.

_Dearest Lily_

_I enclosed the invitations that you asked for. Your father says this is the most Slytherin's we've ever invited I'm beginning to agree with him._

_Can't wait to see you_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your brothers blew up a toilet that's why they've received a letter via Apollo._

"They arrived, finally." Lily said and jumped up.

"What?" Scorpius asked looking up from reading his letter.

"The invitations." She answered as she pulled out one of the invitations. "Looks like aunt Hermione lent a hand this year." Lily said, she looked over the invitation.

It was an ancient Greece theme. With a picture of the Parthenon on the front. Lily opened the envelope and read through it;

_Join us as we travel through time to ancient Greece_

_On:_

_24 December 2021_

_At:_

_19:00_

_We request your presence_

_At:_

_Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow_

_Please dust the chitons off as you are required to wear one on the evening._

_Please respond as soon as possible as numbers need to be finalised._

She handed Scorpius an invitation, smiling. He read through it and looked up;

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I asked Mom if I could invite a few more friends this year, and well she sent the invitations."

"A few as in how many?" Scorpius asked.

"Well the entire quidditch team except Robertson and Lorcan and Lysander." Lily answered.

"That's a bit more than a few don't you think?"

"The more the merrier." Lily said hopping up from the table and going down the table first spotted was Horatio who was sitting with Christopher, she handed the invitations to them, the gave her confused looks and then they read the invitations, their eyes went wide with wonderment;

"We… we… we…we've been invited to the mask this year." Christopher stammered.

"I am so going." Horatio exclaimed. "Count me in."

"Good I'll see you there, I'm going to hand out the rest of them." Lily said walking away.

"Lily don't forget the practice later." Christopher said.

"Alright, see you later."

Lily made her way over to Lorcan and Lysander at the Ravenclaw table;

"Good morning." Lily greeted them.

"Morning" "Lily, how are…" "You" The twins asked.

"I'm alright. Here, hope you guys can make it." She said handing them their invitations.

"We would have gone" "With our parents." They said.

"I know but now you can be there in your own right." Lily explained.

"Thank." "You Lily"

"Pleasure. I'll see you around." Lily said and walked back to the Slytherin table.

Lily was just finishing off breakfast when she saw Connie walk in hand-in-hand with Dominic. Lily smiled at them and gestured for them to join her and Scorpius.

"So when did this happen?" Lily asked as soon as they sat down.

"Lily let them catch their breathes first. So when did it happen?" Scorpius said.

"Shortly after the quidditch game." Connie answered and blushed so red it would have made Uncle Ron proud.

"But it's great that you two got together, you two have been making googoo eyes at each other for a long time now." Lily said and laughed as both of them turned a remarkable shade of red.

"Ease up Lily, they can't sit here all day and blush." Scorpius said smiling.

Lily looked at her watch and jumped up. "I have to go or else I'm going to be late." She dashed across the hall and stopped about half way and returned to the three still sitting at the table. "I almost forgot. I hope you can come." Lily said and handed them their invitations and dashed off again.

* * *

A chiton is the greek equivelant of the roman toga. I had to research that.


	36. Back to reality

**Disclaimer: The genius of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and not me.**

**A/N: How about we do Albus this time around. Let me know what you think of him.**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Keep reviewing if you want the story to continue. Just no flames please, if you don't like the story you don't have to read it.**

**I should have shut-up a long time ago. Bye-bye now. Have fun reading.**

Chapter 36 – Back to reality

Lily was sitting on the train going back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, she was sitting with Scorpius, her brothers, cousins and Lorcan and Lysander, reminiscing about the Christmas mask.

They were laughing at each other, because no matter how hard they tried they looked down right stupid.

"Boys were never meant to wear skirts and that chiton was enough to give any bloke a complex." James was saying who was laying on the floor for some unbeknown reason.

"That's why girls wear skirts because boys can't handle a challenge." Rose said.

"I didn't say I couldn't handle the challenge, I just said it was enough to give me a complex." James said raising himself to rest on his elbows.

"J.P, you did look rather ridiculous, constantly trying to pull down the chiton. Did you at least wear short underneath?" Lily asked.

"No, I saw no need to." James answered lying back down.

"That is." " Disturbing." Lorcan and Lysander said.

"What? Lily asked." James defended himself.

"James there are some things you just have to lie about." Albus put in.

"Why ask a question if you don't want a truthful answer." James asked his sister.

"It would have made it more comfortable if you had worn shorts under the chiton." Hugo added.

"And you couldn't tell me this before the mask why?" James asked.

"James nobody could find you, you were either hiding away from Mom and Dad or you locked yourself in the upstairs bathroom." Albus said.

"Yes, but you could have shouted through the door." James said.

"J.P have you ever heard of common sense?" Hugo asked.

"Hugo, common sense isn't as common anymore." Rose said to her brother.

"I resent that." James said.

"Anyway, did you guys try the food?" Albus asked.

"Al, we all tried the food, if we didn't we would have starved." James said.

"Yes but did you guys savour the food, it was good." Albus said closing his eyes and leaning back.

Lily shook her head at her brother. He lived for food he was a Weasley by heart even though his last name was Potter. "Al we had to eat the food that was there, Mom would have killed us if we raided the fridge." Lily said.

"Lets hope Mum and Dad don't come up with something like that again, I swear it's getting more and more ridiculous every year." James said.

"I think Dad does it on purpose." Lily said

"Why?" Hugo asked.

"Because some of those ministry officials are so stuck-up and nobody refuses the invitations so we're guaranteed a good laugh." Lily explained.

"Did you see Archie from muggle relations. I'm not sure he got the memo on how to dress, because anybody could see he was wearing a woman's chiton." James said going into a fit of laughter.

"He said he liked a breeze around his privates. But we were all wearing a skirt of some sorts so he would have had a breeze anyway." Lily said joining James in laughing. Everybody in the compartment laughed until tears were rolling down their cheeks.

The compartment door slid open and a high pitch sugary sweet voice said;

"What's so funny?"

Everybody stopped laughing and looked at the intruder.

"Oh it's you." Lily hissed.

"James why are you on the floor?" Mariska asked.

"Dying." He answered. "At least wishing so." He added to Lily.

"It must be awfully uncomfortable down there." She said.

"Not really." James said quickly.

"May I join you?" She asked.

"We're full." Lily said.

"Oh, so I see." She said looking around. "Well bye then." She said and slid the door closed.

"I'm glad you never invited her." Scorpius said.

"Trust me , so am I." Lily said.

"That girl needs." "Wrackspurt Siphons." "She's to." "Distracted." The twins said staring at the spot where Mariska disappeared.

"They need what?" James asked.

"Wackspurt Siphons." "To remove all sources." "Of distraction from the thinkers." "Immediate area." They explained.

"O…kay" Lily said slowly and nodded.

"You two are so much like your Mum." Albus said.

"Thank you for." "The compliment, Albus." They said to Albus.

"Pleasure." Albus said shrugging.

"So are you going to throw the game against Huffelpuff?" James asked Lily and Scorpius.

"Yes." Lily said nodding.

"You'll have no chance at the cup this year." James pointed out.

"That's the plan." Scorpius said.

"So you guys are going to throw the game just to prove a point." James asked incredulously.

"That's way we're Slytherin's." Lily said.

"You guys are mental." James said shaking his head.

"Would you love us any other way?" Lily asked.

"Probably not." James said.

January 14th

Lily was sitting at the Slytherin table at breakfast feeling very dejected, none of her friends had remembered her birthday. She heard the owls arrive with the morning post, she looked up and saw Apollo, Athena and Zeus, the Weasley family owl, soaring towards her. Lily smiled at them.

"At least somebody remembered." Lily muttered.

"Remembered what?" Scorpius asked. Lily ignored him.

Lily took the letters and gifts for the owls. And started reading the letters when she finished she ripped off the paper from the gifts. She got _History of the Harpies_ from her Dad "Wow." She gushed and turned the book over to read the back.

_History of the Harpies covers the Holyhead Harpies from 1203 to 2005. We feature plays from the captains play books as well as a few of the Harpies themselves._

_We feature players such as:_

_Glynnis Griffiths_

_Gwendolyn Morgan and_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_For avid Harpies supporters History of the Harpies is definitely the book for you._

She put the book down and picked up the next one, which was from her mother, she unwrapped it gently as it had fragile written all over it, Lily carefully put the glass musical box on the table and opened it, _Brahms lullaby_ started playing. She turned to the last parcel from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione; which turned out to be a maintenance kit for the Phoenix. Lily smiled at her gifts she had received from her family.

"Lily." She heard James come up to her, she ignored him to.

"Lily." He tried again.

"She's not talking to us." Scorpius said to James.

"Why not?" James asked.

"We forgot something apparently." Scorpius answered.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Not sure." He answered. James shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily we've got to get your transfiguration up to scratch, meet me in MacDougal's class after school." James said to Lily.

"I don't want to." Lily said shortly.

"You have to, you asked for my help and now I'm saying you need to meet me in MacDougal's classroom so I can tutor you."

"I got exceeds expectation on the test. I think I'm good!" Lily said raising her voice.

"That's not good enough!" James said matching her tone.

"IT IS FOR ME!" She shouted.

"Mr and Miss Potter would you two please contain yourselves." McGonagall said from the teachers table.

"Sorry professor." James said to her.

"Miss Potter please would you attend your tutoring, It's not near good enough." McGonagall said.

"Fine." Lily huffed and stormed off.

Lily was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, she answered questions when she was asked but offered no arguments or joined in conversations at lunch. She finished with her dinner and went to her dorm to pick up her transfiguration books and headed to MacDougal's classroom. She saw James pacing in front of the class, he looked up when he heard her.

"There you are, come on." He said and opened the door. Lily said nothing and just walked past her brother into the classroom.

"SURPRISE!" The room rang with shouts and Lily just about jumped out of her skin the way she got such a fright.

"Geez Lily any higher and you would have hit the roof." James said from behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Silly Lily." James said hugging his sister.

"Do you really think we would have forgotten our only sister's birthday." Albus said coming up to hug her.

Lily forgot how to use her vocal chords and she felt her face break into a smile.

"Look she smiles." Scorpius said. "happy birthday, Lily." He finished.

Lily looked around the classroom. The quidditch team was there except Robertson, her cousins, friends like Lorcan and Lysander, most of her teachers such as Longbottom and MacGonagall and what shocked her the most was the presence of her Uncle George.

"Uncle George." She squeeled and ran to him.

"Lily, happy birthday." He said and he added in a whisper. "I heard your father gave you a certain piece of parchment, here this is your birthday present, open it when you are alone." He slid a piece of parchment into her hand. Lily looked puzzled, she was just about to ask him about it when he said; "Everything is explained on the paper." Lily nodded.

"You are absolutely mean." She said turning to James. "But could I ask why throw a big party?" She asked.

"Well celebrating family birthdays when we are in different houses makes it rather difficult, so we decided to throw one on neutral ground." James explained.

"Thank you. Next time don't put me in such a bad mood." Lily said.

The party lasted most of the evening and ended when McGonagall sent the children up to bed.


	37. JP's Valentine

**Disclaimer: I think we've established I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Rose's turn. Let me know what you think of her.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it is very much welcome. Keep reviewing.**

Chapter 37 – J.P's valentine.

It was a week after Lily's birthday and the Slytherin team was in the change rooms listening to yet another boring speech from their useless captain.

"…and that should let us win the game." He finished.

"Are you done?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Robertson answered.

"Good, can we go now?" Dominic then asked.

"Alright team let's win this game." Robertson said. He was met with cold stares from his team.

Slytherin lined up in the tunnel waiting to be announced.

**(Please conjure up your own images for this, my brain turned to mush. Slytherin threw the game against Huffelpuff.)**

"AND HUFFELPUFF WINS!" Andrew's voice sounded through the stadium. "THAT WAS QUITE UNEXPECTED, WELL DONE HUFFELPUFF." Andrew finished.

The game had gone as planned by the team, which put Huffelpuff in line for the cup against Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had lost narrowly against Ravenclaw.

The team had entered the change room to find it empty.

"Where is Robertson?" Dominic asked.

"Probably off to cry to his aunt again." Connie suggested.

"Probably, but what is she going to do to us? Stop us from playing. There won't be a good slytherin team after that and she knows this." Scorpius said.

"Come on, we have to face the house sooner or later." Lily said.

"I prefer later." Dominic said.

"Couldn't we let them cool down before we show up." Connie suggested putting her arms around Dominic.

"That might be a good idea. I think we face them later." Lily said nodding.

It had taken a very long time to change and walk up to the castle, letting the rest of the house cool down before they showed up in the common room.

"Alright team..." James was saying one afternoon before Valentines Day. They were all sitting in a disused classroom on the fifth floor.

"Hold it, when did we become a team?" Lily asked throwing up her hands.

"Last year, that's when." He answered.

"Huh?" Lily asked confused.

"When we did our first prank together. Or don't remember?" James said.

"I don't remember signing anything that made me part of a team." Lily said sitting back in her chair.

"Rose would you please write up a contract for us?" James said after a while of thinking.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked.

"Yes, let put in parchment and ink." He answered.

"Do you want it signed in blood to?" Hugo said.

"That can be arranged." James said.

"Oh no Potter, you're on your own for that." Scorpius said shaking his head.

"Are you scared?" Albus asked.

"No I just have a heightened sense of self preservation." Scorpius explained.

"Nobody is asking you to slit your wrist just one tiny prick on your finger." Lily said teasing him.

"Not a chance." Scorpius said shaking his head even more.

"Anyway… what are we doing for valentines?" James asked.

"Ask the Ravenclaws." Scorpius said.

"Not this again." Rose said.

"Okay, what do you think when you hear the words valentines day?" Albus asked.

"Pink and lots of it." Lily answered.

Lily woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and everywhere she looked was; pink and lots of it. Smiling as she got out of bed, she looked around it had turned out better than planned.

"And to think I used to like the colour pink." She heard Gayle, one of her room mates, saying to one of her friends. She was sitting on her bed with her friend sitting across from her.

"There's pink every where, even in the corridors." The friend said.

"What happened?" Lily asked Gayle.

"Somebody's been pranking again, there's pink everywhere." Gayle explained.

"Does anybody know who it might be?" Lily asked.

"Nope, Bree and I were trying to figure it out before you woke up." Gayle said. Lily nodded and started getting ready for the day.

Lily made her way to the common room and found Scorpius on the sofa reading. She walked over to him. She nodded as he looked up.

"Morning Lily, do you like the colour pink that seems to make itself noticed today." He asked.

"I'm not a huge fan of pink." Lily said shaking her head.

"Neither am I." He said and stood up. "Shall we go for breakfast?" He asked.

"Lead the way." She said and started walking with him to the Great hall.

They arrived in the hall just as the post arrived. Apollo flew to her as she held out her arm for him.

"Morning Apollo." She said and he hooted in reply.

"Lily!" She heard James call her. "I need you help." As she came up to him with Apollo still on her arm.

"Lily look at this." He said and shoved a note into her hand making Apollo screech in annoyance. "Sorry Apollo." He quickly apologised to the owl.

Lily took the letter from Apollo's leg and sent him off again.

"Lily read the note." James begged.

"You are so pushy today." She said and opened James' letter.

_Dear James_

_To my heart I must be true,_

_to say these words I love you._

_Wishing you the best of Valentines days _

_Love _

_Your secret admirer._

Lily started giggling, "At least you know you're thought off." She said and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." James said.

"Quite right it's hilarious." Lily responded.

"What was on the note?" Scorpius asked.

"Jamsie-poo has a secret admirer." Lily informed Scorpius in between giggles.

Scorpius snatched the letter out off Lily's hand and read it. He to started laughing.

"You guys are the worst." James said throwing his hands up.

"Come on, J. P. It's funny." Lily said.

"No it's not. I have decided that this can be your payment, you're going to help me find out who this is." He said snatching the letter back from Scorpius.

"Aw, come on J. P. at least somebody thinks you're worth admiring." Lily said and fluttered her eye lashes teasing him.

"I don't want a secret admirer, the girl should tell me rather than write anonymous letters." James said.

"Which girl in their right mind would want to tell you how she feels to your face? Now at least you can do a bit more ego inflating while we try and solve the mystery of your secret admirer." Lily said.

"You'll help me?" James asked.

"Of course I will the sooner I can be released of indentured servitude, the sooner I can start refusing to go to tutoring." Lily said.

"But you wouldn't refuse, you need the marks." James said.

"True but now I can do it of my own free will." Lily smiled.

"Alright Silly Lily, you go do your thing, and find out who likes the great James Potter." He said puffing out his chest.

"Keep wishing J. P." Lily said and turned away from James to the Slytherin table.


	38. Bonding session

**Disclaimer: Who me? Never. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hugo's turn. What do you guys think I should do to him, I feel his got a very minor role and I want to make it larger for later chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you got to keep reviewing if you want the story to continue.**

Chapter 38 – Bonding session.

"WELCOME QUIDITCH FANS TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEASON. RAV-ENCLAW VERSUS HUFFELPUFF. BOTH TEAMS SHOWING EXCELENT SKILL THIS SEASON.

LET'S WELCOME OUR TEAMS…"

"It looks a lot different from this end doesn't it?" Lily remarked from the Slytherin benches.

"Very different." Scorpius agreed.

Lily and Scorpius cheered along with the crowd and sang alone with the war cries, booed at fouls and finally broke into applause as the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch.

"RAVENCLAW WINS 70 – 200, WELL DONE RAVENCLAW." Andrew's voice faded as he finished.

"That was a good game, with Ravenclaw catching the snitch when they were behind on points; the snitch really won it for them." Lily was saying to Scorpius on the way back to the castle.

"It could have gone either way." Scorpius said.

"Now all we have to worry about is finals." Lily said thoughtfully.

"The end of the year looks closer with April fools behind us, doesn't it?" Scorpius said.

"Yup, that it does, well off you go to study, I've got transfiguration with James now." Lily said.

"See you later." Scorpius waved.

"Bye." Lily said and walked to the transfiguration classroom where James was waiting for her.

"Hello, James." Lily said.

"You know my name." James said shocked.

"Of course I do, but I can call you Jamsie-poo if you really want." Lily remarked.

"James will do fine." He said walking into the classroom.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, we're going to have a brother-sister bonding session." James replied.

"Jamie you have a soft side. Be careful or else the girls are going to think you're charming." Lily said.

"Speaking of girls…" James said suddenly

"No James, I haven't found her yet." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Who do you think it could be?" James asked.

"I have no idea, so many girls want to be on the arm of James Potter, but James Potter doesn't look interested in any of them." Lily said sitting on a desk.

"All except one." James admitted softly.

"James, have you got your eye on somebody?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head.

"Who is she?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Sarah Capper in Huffelpuff." James said.

"So ask her out." Lily prompted nudging James.

"I can't." James said.

"Why not?" Lily asked

"I don't think she likes me very much." James said sadly.

"Why?"

"Well, I sort of… got into her bad books the other day and I don't think she's forgiven me yet."

"What did you do?"

"I tripped and everything went flying and my ink, the one that doesn't wash out, the unremovable ink, well, it spilt all over her and no matter what we tried it wouldn't come off." James explained.

"Harsh, well why not buy her new robes and apologize to her, for one and then try doing things for her, like a friendly note once in a while." Lily said trying to help James.

"Lily you are a genius have I ever told you that." James said his face lighting up. He jumped up and grabbed her hands and hugged her tightly.

"James… I… can't… breath." Lily gasped as he let her go. "Not in so many words but yes you have said that before." Lily said.

Lily and Scorpius were standing by the lake on the last day of school, for tomorrow was the first day of the summer holidays and they would be going home, they were watching the sunset again which had turned into their small tradition last year.

This year they said nothing just stood watching then colours change and eventually fade as the sunset.

The train sped away from Hogwarts as Lily watched out of the window. She was looking forward to the holiday's. She would see her family again and most importantly she would see Teddy and Vic get Married. They were sweet together, even though Victoire wasn't her favourite cousin she loved her none the less.

Lily looked forward to the wedding, that would be the day would see Teddy become part of the family officially at least.

**There you have it another year at Hogwarts is finished, next up, Teddy and Victoire's wedding. YAY!!!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Love you guys.**

**Toodles**

**NoddyF**


	39. Wedding bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**A/N: I wish I wrote their wedding vows but I'm not that creative when it comes to writing speeches of any kind. The vows were taken from Beverly Hills 90210, they are beautiful vows, so I decided to use them.**

**Thank you to Dancegirl232 for your suggestions, you will see I used one of them.**

**Keep reviewing people. But no flames please. Any problems with the story, please send me a PM and don't put it in the reviews unless it's a suggestion on how to improve the story.**

**Okay, bye-bye now.**

* * *

Chapter 39 – Wedding bells

Lily was walking down the aisle at rehearsals two days before Teddy and Victoire's wedding, she was a flower girl along with Rose. They had been practicing for most of the afternoon. Victoire was driving them all loony, everything had to be perfect, and they all had to walk in a certain way, and all the other details were starting to give Lily a headache.

At last they stopped with the rehearsals and headed to the rehearsal dinner. Where everybody just relaxed and laughed at Teddy and Victoire's actions as they grew up. Finally after the last story was told and the last glass of wine finished they were allowed to leave.

The wedding was to be an evening wedding held at Shell cottage. The last thing anybody wanted was for either Victoire or Teddy to loose there nerve two days before their wedding so they were told to relax and let others do the worrying for them.

Finally the wedding had arrived and all the girls in the bridal room were comforting a crying Victoire who had chosen now to start doubting herself. An hour before the wedding and she had chosen now to break down.

Just then as if sent by God himself Fleur walked in and started comforting her daughter in fluent French.

Lily lost most the conversation only picking up a few words. Eventually Fleur got Victoire to calm down. She quickly fixed her daughters make-up and with one last kiss on the cheek, Fleur left the room.

"Are you alright now Vic?" Dominique asked her sister. Dominique who was her only bridesmaid was dressed in a rich gold dress. Lily and Rose were both in a pale gold.

"Oui. Lets go" Victoire said and she stood up and smoothed her dress flat.

Victoire's dress was beautiful in its simplicity. It had a close fitting, dropped waist bodice with a wide neckline. Her sleeves were elbow length ending with a flare all in Satin and French lace. The floor length skirt was highlighted with lace motifs. On her head rested Aunt Muriel's tiara.

The music drifted to them and Lily and Rose led the procession down the aisle. The marquee was beautiful, Gold ribbons lined the walls of the marquee and were accented with white roses.

Victoire looked as if she were floating down the aisle instead of walking. She walked with her arm on her father's. Uncle Bill looked so proud of his daughter that he was walking with his chest puffed out.

"Merci Papa." She said softly to him as he placed her hand in Teddy's.

Teddy and Vic walked the few steps to the ministry official, who just happened to be the minister for magic himself.

"… Your vows please." Kingsley said and Lily snapped out of her day dreaming. "Teddy." Teddy turned to Victoire and smiled.

"When was it that we fell in love, when we were 18 or 16, maybe 10? I don't know because the truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us and I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me and in honour of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever." Teddy finished and smile grew bigger, if that was even possible.

Kingsley then turned to Victoire. "Victoire." She smiled in return.

"I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspires me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me." Victoire finished with tears running down her cheeks.

Kingsley stepped forward and said to Teddy;

"Do you Teddy Remus Lupin take Victoire Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Teddy said confidently.

"And do you Victoire Weasley take Teddy Remus Lupin to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Victoire said.

"By the power invested in me as minister for magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. You my now kiss your bride." Kingsley said.

Teddy slowly lifted Victoire's veil and kissed her.

"May I present Mr and Mrs Teddy Lupin." Kingsley finished the ceremony. Everybody applauded as Teddy and Victoire turned to the crowd. Music started again and tables and chairs appeared around the marquee. Victoire and Teddy were swept up by the crowd and were being passed from person to person.

The reception went off without a hitch and soon it was time for their first dance. Teddy held Victoire close as they danced around the floor.

Lily watched them as they swirled around and looked into each others eyes with love only meant for each other. Lily let off a giggle as she watched Teddy's hair change colour every few seconds.

"They look so sweet together." Rose whispered to Lily.

"They do. Now Teddy is really part of the family isn't he?" Lily remarked.

"I say it's about time to. They've been googling each other for so long it was getting a bit nausea inducing just being around them." Rose shuddered.

"I know what you mean." Lily said and went back to people watching.

Lily giggled as she watched Hugo get rejected for a dance, she watched him hang his head and walk away from the girl.

"Looks like Hugo just got bummed out." Lily said.

"My poor delusional brother. Don't worry, they'll be dancing together before the end of the night." Rose said shaking her head.

She watched different people get up to dance or go over to talk to other people, and sure enough before the evening was out Hugo was dancing with the girl who had rejected him earlier.

Lily watched Teddy and Vic go from group to group of well wishers and dancing together again. Lily joined in the dancing when age became a deciding factor in the party.

"Can I have all the single ladies on the dance floor." The DJ said and stopped the music as Vic got ready to throw the bouquet. Vic threw it over her head and it soared over the crowd into Dominique's out stretched arms. They crowd clapped and the call went out for all the single men to go onto the floor.

Teddy slid his hands under the dress to get the garter, and all the men wolf whistled, he pulled the garter off and shot it into the gathered crowed of single men. One of the French cousins caught it, and the crowd clapped again. Slowly the crowd started dancing again as the music started up.

As the evening drew to a close Teddy and Vic had to brave a rice storm as the left the tent to climb into a ministry car that took them to the ministry for the international floo network to get to Greece for their honeymoon.


	40. Albus' secret

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter he is not a house elf therefore I don't own him. **

**I've got an idea floating in my head for a side along story to this one, but I promise to finish this one before I start on the other one. It won't make sense if I start the other one now and leave this one and I am determined to finish this story even if it takes forever (I hope not)**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read. It's the start of the third year. Have fun.**

Chapter 40 – Albus' secret

"Mum, I'm just going into the village I'll be back soon." Albus called through the house.

"Again?" Lily asked.

"Yes again." Al replied.

"You've been their everyday all week, honestly the village isn't that big and we've lived here our entire lives so it's not like you're doing sight seeing." Lily said coming down the stairs.

"So, it's a free country, I'm allowed to go into the village when I want." He defended himself as Lily stopped in front of him

"No need to get all defensive. I'm just pointing out that your behaviour has become very weird." Lily said shrugging and leaning against the stair rails

"I agree with her, what aren't you telling us?" James said coming out of the kitchen.

"Nothing that concerns you two. I'm leaving now." Al said and headed out the door.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lily said to James.

"I have no idea. Silly Lily." James replied staring at the door that Albus went through.

"Oh well, He'll tell us soon." Lily shrugged.

And so it began every day at about eleven Albus would announce that he was going into the village and everyday James and Lily would try squeeze out answers from him but Al wasn't budging.

"Come on Al, why won't you tell us what's going on?" Lily asked the sixth day this was going on.

"Because I don't want to tell." Al said.

"Okay Al, who is she?" James asked abruptly.

"She who?" Al asked.

"The girl in the village that you go to. Who is she?" James asked

"None of your business." Al said crossing his arms.

"So there is a girl?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that."

"My dear brother, you just admitted there was a girl. Now spill, who is she?" Lily said settling on the bottom step.

"I'm not telling." Al said

"Why, is she a muggle?" James asked sitting next to Lily. Albus made a face.

"Wait, she is a muggle isn't she?" Lily said jumping up.

"Yes. Fine are you happy now?" Albus said throwing his hands up.

"What's her name?" James asked.

"Elizabeth." Al said blushing.

"Aww, look you made him blush." Lily said.

"Oh shut up." Albus said. Lily and James started laughing, which resulted in Albus blushed deeper.

"Come on Al, It's only a bit of fun." James said smirking.

"Bye you two. I'm going to go now before I become laughing stock of the family." Albus said and left the house.

Lily and James looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Trust Al, to go for a muggle." James said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"I hope I'm there when he tells her, I want to see her face." Lily said following her brother into the kitchen.

"Me to. So what's for lunch." James said.

"I don't know. Where is Mum?" Lily asked. Then as if she was called in by some unknown force Ginny walked through the door with lunch. James jumped up and went to help lighten his mothers load, Lily shook her head.

"Leave some for the rest of us." Lily said.

"It's the good stuff from Gino's." James exclaimed. Gino's was a small Italian restaurant in the village that the Potter's have been going to for many years.

"Did you get extra sauce?" Lily said opening the bags.

"Yes I did, and James Gino wanted to know if you could see him later. He said it had something to do with Albus." Ginny said with raised eyebrows. James winked at Lily and gave her a knowing smile.

"Thanks Mum, I'll go after lunch." James said fishing through the bags for the extra sauce that all three Potter children were addicted to. "Found it!" He cried.

"Leave some for me." Lily complained.

"I asked Gino for extra, so there is enough for everybody." Ginny said scolding her children.

"Thanks Mum." Lily said.

"Honestly I don't know why you three like that stuff it's horrible." Ginny said shaking her head picking up her lasagne and began eating.

James shovelled down his pasta that was swimming in the sauce. "I'm done." He announced.

"That was quick." Lily remarked.

"I'm in a hurry." James said. "Can I go?" He asked.

"Fine go but throw away your container on your way out." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Sure, see you later." James said running for the door.

James was out for about half an hour when he came back with a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked at Lily and mouthed 'Up stairs' Lily nodded and hurried after James.

They ended up in the study, after Lily shut the door.

"So what did Gino say?" Lily asked

"It seems that our brother has been spending a lot of time with a girl and twice they've eaten at Gino's since he started acting strange." James smiled

"Aw, how cute our brother is all grown up now. I wonder who she is." Lily mused

"We'll ask him when he gets back." James said.

"As if he'll tell us." Lily shook her head.

That evening when Albus got home, Lily and James cornered him in his room.

"Albus, our dear brother. How long do you think you could keep it a secret? How did you meet?" James asked putting his arm around Albus.

"Who told you?" Albus shot.

"We shall not reveal our sources." James said.

"So how did you meet?" Lily prompted.

"Alright! I'll tell. Her dad owns the flower shop in the village, I was there looking for a gift for Mum, and we got talking and she helped me pick out a gift and we've been friends ever since." Al explained.

"Al, you've known her for what, a little over a week." Lily pointed out.

"So we can be friends in a week. There's nothing romantic anyway." Al said

Lily sat on Al's bed and made herself comfortable, James had ended up on the floor, and Al was sitting in his desk chair and they continued to talk.

"What's going on in here?" Harry said poking his head into the room.

"Hi Dad, we were just talking." James said from the floor.

Harry looked down at his son. "James what are you doing on the floor?"

"I found that the floor was comfortable and you can't fall further than the floor." James explained.

"Interesting theory you have there. Your aunt and uncle are down stairs. You better come get Hugo, he looks ready to run." Harry said and when he saw the puzzled look on his children's faces he added. "Your aunt Hermione is on one of her lectures about grades and future job creation."

Understanding came to them and James got up and went to go rescue Hugo from aunt Hermione's lecture. He came into the room looking very grateful.

"Thanks guys." Hugo said as he came into Albus' room, James slid onto the floor again.

"Where's Rose?" Lily asked

"She went to a friend for a birthday party." He explained. "So what are we talking about?" He said joining Lily on the bed.

"Albus and his friend from the village." Lily smirked.

"Huh?"

"He met a girl in the village." James added.

"Aw, he's blushing. Is she a muggle?" Hugo asked.

"Yup." Lily said

"This should be interesting to hear. Do tell me everything." Hugo said.

"Honestly you're all blowing it way out of proportion. We're just friends." Albus explained for the millionth time.

They spent the rest of the day talking and Hugo turned on the radio and then they were having a rather funny version of karaoke. Singing to the wizard songs they knew and making up words to songs they didn't know. Hugo ended sleeping over that night and all four children camped out in the lounge and stayed up late and were just being loud noisy teenagers. It was after Ginny came down to ask them to be quiet that they eventually fell asleep.


	41. Back to school

**Wow I'm soooooooo sorry its taken me forever to upload again but I have a good reason I finished collage and I a new job and I got engaged and I am moving soon. So please don't stop reading Lily is hitting teenage years now everything is going to change.**

**I promise I'll upload as soon as life slows down a bit but pleeeeeeeeeease don't stop reading.**

**I want to apologise now if some of my chapters don't add up, I lost my notes on the story, so I'll try my best to get everything right. Sorry sorry sorry.**

**Lovies to all my readers**

Chapter 41 – Back to school

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted.

"No brainer there." Lily said as Louis Weasley hopped off the chair and joined Roxanne the rest at the Gryffindor's at the table.

"Well I think that proves it you are the only one of your family to not be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Scorpius said pointing out the obivious.

"Well I am one of a kind." Lily said as if making a point.

"True." Scorpius said nodding.

Lily looked up as Professor McGonagall stood, she held out her arms and said loudly so everybody could hear her;

"Let the feast begin." With that she sat and food of every kind appeared on the tables.

Lily turned to Scorpius said ; "I wonder what we're going to learn this year."

"I have no idea maybe how to fight off a dementor." Scorpius said shrugging.

"That would be cool." Lily said with a glint in her eye and suddenly had this look in her eye. Scorpius looked at her and stopped chewing his food and looked very worried.

"I know that look and no you can't learn it, even if you could who would teach you?" Scorpius said shaking his head. Scorpius visiablly watch Lily deflate like a balloon.

"Good point. Maybe uncle Charlie will teach me or…" Lily sat up straighter and her face broke into a smile Scorpius was definitely starting to get worried.

"Or what?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrows rose with concern for his best friends sanity.

"Professor Creevy." Lily said and Scorpius dropped his head in his arms.

"No Lily you cannot learn how to fight a dementor. Do you really think Creevy would teach you how to do it he'sa stickler for rules he wont deviate for the schools curriculum." Scorpius pointed out waving his fork around trying to make a point.

"Kill joy." Lily mumbled and went back to eating her food. Scorpius smiled he knew he won this round for now.

x-x

The next morning Lily was at breakfast and Professor McGonagal came down the table handing out timetables. finally she got to Lily.

"I see you chose Muggle studies as one of your additional subjects." She said

"Yes professor, I thought that it would be good to study it I want to be a healer and what if somebody comes in that was fiddling with muggle stuff I'll need to know how to treat it." Lily explained

"I see, somebody like your grandfather for instance" She asked and raised her eyebrows

"Yip, somebody just like that professor." Lily laughed

"Very well miss Potter here you go." McGonagal said handing over her timetable

"Thank you professor." Lily said taking it from her and looking at it and just about started crying when she saw it.

"What's the matter?" Scorpius asked

"I have a double potions everyday first two periods." Lily said while she handed her time table to Scorpius who looked confused.

"So what's wrong with that? You got Exceeds expectations in it last year for it." he said handing it back.

"Scorpius it's a double everyday, just perfect to start my days off, A double with Bulstrode each morning." Lily groaned and stood up. "Well a better get going if I want to be there on time." She said grabbing her bag and rushing off.

"See you Lily." Scorpius said as she walked away.

x-x

Lily finished her day off by collapsing onto a couch in the common room waiting for Scorpius to get there so they would talk like they always did when they waited for dinner to be served. Lily rested her head on her hand while she waited her eyelids getting heavier the longer she waited.

Lily figured it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a few minutes while she waited, so she got comfortable on the couch and closed her eyes.

_Lily was walking through the castle trying to find Scorpius. The stones were cold on her barefeet, Lily looked down at her feet, Why didn't she have shoes on? she carried on down the halls eventually finding Scorpius standing with Mariska, they were holding hands and smiling at her._

"_Lily I'm so glad you found us, we wanted to tell you sooner about us but we wernt sure how to , but now you know" he smilled and bent to kiss Mariska on her cheek._

"_What are you talking about Scorpius? you don't even like her and now you're dating, I'm cofused" Lily said shaking her head. She felt something rise in her like a snake ready to strike. Lily turned around and started running her feet sounding loudly against the cold stone. She heard Scorpius behind her_

"_Lily wait, Lily…"_

"Lily, wake up you need to eat come on" Scorpius was shaking her lightly on the shoulder trying to wake her. Lily's eyes fluttered open, she sat up reorientated herself. What an odd dream she had. Lily looked at Scorpius confused and asked

"Where were you?"

"Lily I've been trying to Wake you for quite a while already I just came from Transfiguration." He said looking at her with his eyebrows knitted together "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it was just a dream." she explained

"Care to share?" Scorpius asked as he sat beside her on the couch. Lily blushed not wanting to admit her strange dream, she shook her head, no.

"Alright but now we eat, come on it's getting late." Scorpius said smiling the blush on her cheeks he would find out soon what she dreamt about.


	42. The start

**Here we go, chapter 42 just for you guys. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Really after 42 chapters do you really think I own Harry Potter?**

Chapter 42 – The start

Weeks had passed and Lily's dream was long forgotten while she was trying to keep her head above all the homework and assignments that had been given, Lily found herself starting to drift off during her lessons and once she had actually fallen asleep earning herself detention with Bulstrode.

"I cant anymore!" Lily cried one evening in the common room.

"Yes you can. Lily the year has hardly started and you already complaining about the amount of work and quidditch has even started." Scorpius said comforting her.

"I know, but I am a Potter, I can do it." Lily said sitting up straighter

"Potter!" She heard a gruff voice calling

"That's me." she said turning around and she went pale.

Right there in the slytherin common room stood Mr. Malfoy glaring at her.

"Grandfather." Scorpius said standing up from the sofa

"I'm not talking to you boy, my business is with Potter tonight." He said glaring at Scorpius.

"Yes sir." Scorpius said bowing his head.

Lily could see that he was hurt by his grandfathers words but said nothing. Lily wondered what kind of person he really was behind the high walls of Malfoy manner. Lily imagined it must by tough because no matter how hard Scorpius tried to please his Grandfather, he was always cast down as second rate or not good enough to walk in his shadow. Lily was snapped out of her thoughts when the senior Malfoy began speaking again.

"Your father better have those aurors of his up to standard he will need them." Mr Malfoy sneered.

"Why?" Lily whispered

"Because I'm going to make his fears relive themselves for what he did to my Narcissa." With that he swept out of the room.

"Go to McGanagal." Scorpius said looking though the doorway after his Granfather.

Lily didn't need a second invitation She all but ran out of the doorway and sped all the to the Heads office and stopped, she stood looking at the statue and having no idea what the password was.

She heard hurried footsteps coming towards her, Lily turned to see Scorpius running towards her, he skidded to a stop next to Lily.

"You need the password." He huffed. "Sugar quills." He said once he had caught his breath.

"I knew there was a reason I had a prefect for a best friend." Lily said smiling at him.

Scorpius led the way onto the staircase they said nothing as they wound upwards towards the office. Lily knocked hurriedly when they eventually stopped at the top.

"Come in." she heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagal. Lily opened the door and saw McGonagal at her desk, she looked up and sighed.

"What can I do for you Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy?" She asked

Lily explained what had happened in the common room quickly and when she finished her story McGonagal stood, took a box of a shelf and threw some of the powder from the box into the fire and spoke clearly.

"Harry, get here very quickly, Lily needs help."

**Review! pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	43. Pleading with siblings

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry its been like a year since I last updated. But I hope you are all still reading, please don't leave Lily! I'm not entirely sure she will forgive me if you don't read because of me. I'm going to try and update more often like I used to when I first started this story. Here is a nice long chapter for you guys for waiting so patiently for me.

Anywho some good news I got married in August. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! and now even my hubby is nagging me to update.

Please read his story if you are into Warhammer. Mirlen65 is his name but read his story even if you not into Warhammer maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised. Oh and the stories name is For blood.

Disclaimer: If in was J.K. Rowling this story would be finished and it wouldn't be a fan fiction either and you wouldn't be waiting for updates.

And now I'm going to shut up now so you guys can read about Lily not me

Lovies from South Africa

Chapter 43 – Pleading with siblings

There was a flash of green from the fireplace and Harry Potter walked out of the flames, messy hair and everything. Lily jumped up from her seat and ran into her fathers arms.

"Daddy" Lily sniffed holding tight onto her father not wanting to let go.

"What happened?" He asked Professor McGonagall over Lily's head not letting go of Lily. He cradled her in his arms as only a father could. If anything had happened to his daughter Harry didn't know what he would do.

"I think you should sit down, Harry. Mr Malfoy would you please call Miss Potters brothers its still early so they should still be in the great hall." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." Scorpius said turning around and exiting the office.

Harry moved towards a chair by the desk still holding Lily's hand for comfort. He nodded at McGonagall to continue.

"Lucius Malfoy entered the school today under the pretence that he wished to see me, I waited all day for him but he did not show, however he did get into the slytherin common room, where I think Lily should continue." McGonagall said, all eyes where then on Lily

"Can we wait for my brothers?" Lily asked in a whispered voice

"Of course would you like some tea? I find it helps with the shock." McGonagall asked getting up to make tea.

"Yes please." Lily replied

"Harry?" McGonagall then asked Harry.

"None for me thank you Professor. I think put an extra sugar in for Lily she's going to need it.

Just then The office door burst open and in came James and Albus looking around for their sister

"Lily are you alright?" James asked rushing to his sisters' side.

"I'm okay Jamie." Lily said. James and Albus then stood by Lily a hand on each shoulder.

"What happened?" Asked Albus

Lily told them what happened again this time she was fighting back tears, Lily tried to hide the fact that Mr. Malfoy had scared her senseless. When she finished telling her father what happened he wrapped his arms around her once more and Lily let the tears flow. James' face had gone red with anger and Albus stood dumbfounded.

"Don't worry Lily he won't hurt you. Minerva we have to put in place security measures around the school insuring Lily is safe." Harry said now he was the head Auror not just Lily's father anymore.

"Agreed, she should have someone with her at all times." McGonagall said nodding

"I'll do that." Scorpius said softly from the corner. "She is safe when she is in class because of everybody is around her, but when she isn't at the end of the day I can be with her."

"Thank you, Scorpius, it is agreed then, when Lily is in the common room or anywhere when not during class time, Young Mr. Malfoy will be with her. I would also like to place a few of my aurors within the school itself as well as around the perimeter of the grounds." Harry looked at the headmistress for confirmation.

"That is fine as long as they do not keep the students out of their studies, if they do I will request they do not return." she answered

"They won't get in the Minerva, they shall remain in the corridors and on the grounds." Harry said standing up, Lily looked up at her father not wanting to say good-bye yet, she stood quickly and hugged her father around the neck and reluctantly let go.

"I love you Daddy, say hello to Mum for me." She whispered

"I love you to Lily and I will." he whispered back. He then turned to his sons "be good boys and look after your sister make sure she is never alone." he whispered to each of them giving them hugs. He then turned towards the headmistress and said. "My aurors will arrive in the morning headmistress."

"Very well." she nodded and Harry disappeared into the flames.

"Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy I shall escort you to your dormitories where I pray that you will stay until morning. And you two may return to your common room" The headmistress said.

"Yes ma'am." Both of them replied.

Lily held Scorpius' hand all the way to the common room where there were a few of the older students busy studying, most of them looked up and saw Lily's pale face they jumped up and rushed over, Connie who was on the quidditch team with Lily, was the first to reach Lily and wrap an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I saw the whole thing. Lily are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I'm just shaken." Lily whispered back.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll take care of her." Connie said leading Lily to the couch by the fireplace.

"Thank you." McGonagall said and she turned and left the Slytherin Common room.

Scorpius went to sit next to Lily insuring she was never alone, Lily gave him a weak smile. Scorpius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and offered her what little comfort he could give. Lily let silent tears fall. Nobody knew how terrified Lily really was except for Scorpius because in truth he was just as frightened.

x-x

The Aurors arrived at the school the next morning as expected and they stood at least one to every corridor in the castle. Lily recognised a few of them from all the parties that happened in the manor there were a few however that Lily had no recollection of, like the one stationed on the transfiguration corridor, he gave Lily the chills.

He had a hard face that one could see he took no nonsense when on the job. His eyes were always alert and he would glare at a passing student if they even breathed too loudly. Students would pick up the pace as soon as he came into sight.

It was about a month since the arrival of the Aurors and everybody was starting to get used to them, it came as a bit of a shock at first and then the story about Lily flew around the school faster than the national quidditch team.

Lily knew she couldn't be alone except when in her dormitory, however, it got a bit difficult when she had to go to quidditch practice because at least one Auror would accompany her as well as Scorpius, her Brothers and half of Slytherin house who had been in the common room that night.

"Seriously! This is getting ridiculous I can't even go to the bathroom without an escort!" Lily ranted one night after she got back into the common room and a band of Slytherin's walked with to make sure she was okay.

"Lily, they care about you believe it or not." Scorpius said not looking up from his potions textbook.

Lily groaned "Yes I know that, we've established that already but, seriously it getting beyond protection now its stalking, that's creepy." she said

"Lily it's not stalking they care about you and they don't want to see you get hurt or killed which ever one comes first. You've made quite an impression on the house already in your short time here." Scorpius said finally looking up for his textbook.

"So what you saying to me is that I should just suck it up?" Lily asked

"Yip" was Scorpius' reply as he looked back down at his textbook. Lily sighed.

xx

"It's Saturday!" Lily shouted as she ran down the stairs into the common room.

Scorpius jumped at her outburst. The common room was quiet due to everybody sleeping in on Saturdays.

"I know Lily that's generally what happens the day after Friday." Scorpius replied slightly annoyed that he had jumped.

"What happened?" One of the Slytherin boys asked from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing Lily is just being very loud this morning." Scorpius said glaring at Lily

"Sorry!" Lily shouted up the stairs. The boy just mumbled something about loud girls and walked back to his dormitory.

"Lily please, calm down." Scorpius said urgently.

"Come Scorpius, breakfast time." She said jumping up and down then she grabbed his wrist and started towards the entrance, however Scorpius dug his heels into the ground to stop them both. Lily spun looking at Scorpius very puzzeled.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" Lily asked

"Nothing, you go on ahead I'll catch up with you soon." Scorpius said with a reassuring smile.

"I can't go alone you know that." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Lily really I'm giving you time for you to be alone isn't that what you wanted?" Scorpius asked

"Really?" Lily asked her eyes sparkling. Scorpius nodded, Lily then squealed and gave Scorpius a hug and ran out the common room shouting her thanks over her shoulder.

Lily ran through the castle to the great hall where she sat down to enjoy breakfast alone. Her freedom was short lived when she heard her brothers voice behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with somebody all the time?"

"Jamie please I've been with someone everyday for a month I need to be alone just for an hour or something." Lily pleaded

"Lily you're my sister I don't want to loose you." James said to Lily all playfulness out of his eyes.

"James, dad withdrew his Aurors, the threat is gone." Lily answered confidently

"Lily we don't know that and for all we know old Lucius Malfoy could be heading back here so please just stay safe for my sake." James said.

Lily just nodded her head and carried on eating.

"Mind if I eat with you no one else is awake." James asked

"Sure." Lily answered


End file.
